Why Papa?
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Gwen's life was perfect until one tragic accident that changed her, her father, her life. Her father is abusive, and her and her brother, Alex, are scared for their lives...what'll happen to them? Gwens POV
1. The Worst Birthday Ever

**Ok, it is offical...I AM THE MOST DEPRESSING PERSON ON EARTH! DX I hate my sadness...but I hope ya'll like it! R & R and all that good stuff! I'm doin this one shot to apologize 4 not updating muh OC story(ppl who read that one, I am very sorry and am working on it) Please enjoy!**

* * *

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My God forsaken excuse of a father whirled around and stared at me, hatred burning in his charcoal colored eyes, my eyes... He had my brother's curly brown hair in his fist. Poor Alex has a trickle of blood coming out his nose and bruises on his arms and face. He mouth the words 'Help me', tears streaming down his face. I felt a throbbing in my heart. My brother didn't deserve this... Jonathan, my father, threw Alex on the ground.

"Wha' 'id ya jus say ta meh?" he growled, his words slurred.

"I said leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I shouted, desperately trying to get him away from my brother, even though I knew he was gonna come to me.

"You lil bitch, d'ya ev'n kno' who ya talkin ta?" I walked closer to me. I took a step back.

"Please! Leave him alone! I know he was past curfew hours, but that doesn't give you the right to kill him!" he pointed at my brother, who was now huddled up in the corner.

"How d' I kno' he ain't knockin up some whore?" he demanded of me.

"He's only 12 years old!" I shouted in his face. He smacked me. It was a smack with so much force I staggered backwards. I swear I thought heard my jaw crack.

"YOU WILL LEARN TA RESPECT YA SUPERIORS YA LIL BITCH!" he roared.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" I screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FATHER I USED TO LOVE?" he roared in anger and grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall.

"_Gone._" he hissed

"GWEN!" I heard my little brother shout in concern. Thank God Johnathan didn't hear him. He was too focused on causing me pain. His grip on my throat tightened and my vision began to blur. Suddenly, the horrible day that ruined my life flashed before my eyes.

_***Flashback***_

_"Momma! Momma!" I said with a giggle as I jumped off my school bus coming home from school(i was in 2nd grade, my brother in kindergarten) and into my mother's arms._

_"Happy birthday Sweetie!" she said with a warm embrace. She had soft brown eyes, like Alex, and had dark brown hair, like how mine was when I was younger._

_"Look at my little birthday girl!" a voice said. A man walked outside holding the hand of a little boy. I smiled at what was my kind and loving father. He wore a smile, shaven face, freshly cut hair...all that now gone._

_After Momma helped him with my homework, we went to Chuck E Cheeses! But since it was fall, it was already getting dark and it was raining quite hard. After awhile, it was so foggy and rainy, you couldn't even see the person in front of you on the highway, even with your headlights on. Suddenly, we got rammed from behind by a car, and speeding out of control into the car in front of us, our car did a flip, then tumbled down a ditch. I screamed and held onto my little brother._

_"Momma! Papa! HELP!" we screamed. Finally, we stopped rolling. My little brother had a cut on his leg from a sharp part on his car seat, and I hit my head on Papa's seat in front of me, giving me a big bump._

_Police officers helped us out of the car, but had trouble with Momma so they saved her for last. I sat on the back of the ambulance truck with my brother as the docters looked at our injuries. When they pulled Momma out of the car, I was so happy I ran to her. As I neared her, I stopped, something didn't feel right... I began to walked cautiously closer then..._

_I screamed. I screamed bloody fucking murder. My mother's head was cut open, a huge gash on her forehead, blood oozing out, her face pale and her eyes dim and lifeless._

_"MOMMA!" I screamed._

_This couldn't happen...it was my birthday..._

_***End Flashback***_

"D-Dad..." i chocked out, seeing little black dots in my vision. I saw him smirk. His grip was tighter.

"You worthlis pece a shit." he growled

"You killed 'er, you killed your own damn motha." he's blaming me for her death...again. Only because I was closest to her. "I loved 'er more thin anythin, if it wern't fur your stupid birthday, she'd still be hir."

"Pl-pl-please-st-stop..." I began to cry, he always came after me when it came to her...always _me..._

"She loved ya mir thin anythin...it's your fault..._yours." _he added with a growl as he tightened his grip even more. Tears poured down like waterfalls of pain and dispair on my cheeks, I gathered up all the air, courage and strength and yelled,

"PAPA STOP IT!" he dropped me. He looked at me, shaking and tears forming in his eyes. I haven't called him Papa in years. The last time was when I was 9, im 14. He looked at me, my brother, then at his hands.

"Papa..." he whispered. He ran out the house. I blinked until my vision cleared up. I crawled over to my brother and held him close. We began crying our hearts out.

It wasn't fair...why us?...Why Momma?

Why Papa?

* * *

**Poor Gwen and Alex... Hope you like! Review and all that good stuff!**


	2. You Still Love Him

**Hey guys! I know I was gonna make this a one shot, but then got an awesome idea! ! ! ! What is that awesome idea? You'll see...**

* * *

"C'mon Alex." I said, helping my brother up the stairs and into the bathroom. I looked at his face. "Are you ok?" Alex nodded.

"Just alittle nose bleed heh heh..." he replied sadly, "Are you ok?" I shrugged.

"I guess. Nothing I'm not used to." I got the alcohol pads and began cleaning up Alex's face.

"You called him Papa." I froze. "You still love him." I couldn't say anything. "You still love our psychotic, abusive, ass of a father." I bean to cry.

"He's just hurt, thats all."

"Gwen..."

"Lets forget it ok? I hate him, but he's my father. So I love him. I know you do too. I heard you talking in your sleep last night." it was my brother's turn to freeze.

"You...you heard that?"

"Don't be ashamed to love your father." he sighed and didn't say anything. "I'm done. Go to sleep, we've got school tomorrow."

"I've never been more happy in my life to go to school." he told me. I smirked.

"You say that every Sunday." he smiled and left the bathroom. My smile faded as I looked in the mirror. I had his eyes...and what was his smile, and nose... A single tear fell from my eye.

"Why did you leave me Momma?" I asked the ceiling. I looked at the reflection. "I want my Papa back..." I cleaned up my face. I noticed I had a bruise on my cheek and one on my neck. I looked, but I ran out of concealer. "Shit." I mumbled. I heard the front door open and slam shut. I quickly turned off the lights and ran into my dark bedroom. I shut the door quietly and lay down in my bed. I threw the covers over my head as I heard him stomp up the stairs. 'Please don't come in here, please leave Alex alone...' I repeated in my head. Luckly, I heard the door across the hall slam shut. Good, he went into his room. I threw off the covers and look up at the ceiling.

"Good night Alex, good night Momma," I look at the door, "Good night Papa."


	3. Life Story

**I wanna make this into a GxD story. Would you guys be mad at me if I did that? You know...a little twist to the story? ? ? ? ?**

* * *

I walked into my school. Ignored the pointing and the staring and the rumors and the lies. There are so many lies...

My brother walks beside me. He does the same. Unlike 99.9% of the school's population, we have no friends. The constant scars cuts and bruises make sure of it.

"Hey Emo Dorks!" Heather, the school's bitch called out to me. "Stop pretending like you don't hear us talking about you! I'm still surprised you're even alive, with all those scars." You and me both. "And we can't forget your little dog. Is that a black eye?" she taunted.

"Don't talk about my brother like that you stupid whore!" i shouted. I hate it when people tease my brother.

"Let it alone Gwen." Alex begged. I shook my head. No, I ignored it for far too long.

"I'm not gonna waste my time on an Emo Gothic Loner, and her Emo-tastic dog that punches himself because he's too much of a wimp to cut himself."

"STOP FUCKIN TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! JUST LEAVE US _ALONE!_ " I grabbed my brother's wrist and dragged him to his class. We stopped in front of his homeroom. I hugged him and said:

"Good luck Alex."

"You too Gwen." he said with a weak smile. I walked slowly to my classroom and sat in the back of the room just as the bell rang. My homeroom and art teacher, Mr. McLean, walked in.

"Mornin' class. I assume that you had a nice weekend." While the class chorused 'yes', I mumbled a sad 'no'. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Nope. Not even the kid next to me noticed. The bell rang for first period. English.

"Good Morning Class!" My teacher, Miss Jons(aka Blainley, i 4gt her last name...if she has one) said. "I assume you all did your homework?" Shit. I forgot my poem! I quickly wrote something down on a paper. I reread it. Did I seriously just write that? I took out another paper, too late.

"Gwen, would you like to be the first to read your poem?" Miss Jons asked me.

"No not really." I grumbled.

"GET UP HERE." she ordered. I sighed and stood up. My fresh bruises were visible to the whole class. Its like all my secrets were hiding in plain sight. I reached the front of the class and took a deep breath,

You tell me I'm worthless  
You say all these lies  
You have no idea  
How I feel inside  
You see all these bruises?  
You plant on my arm  
You beat me and scar me  
Cause bodily harm  
I am your daughter  
Your own blood and flesh  
Why would you accuse me  
Of my own mother's death?

Everyone stared at me strangely. I feel stupid for writing it. My hands had a mind of it's own, writing my life story.

"Wow, Emo Girl just told us her life story!" Heather announced. Everyone began laughing. The only one who didn't laugh was the boy who sat in the back. He had an interested and amused look on his face. Heather, you have no idea how right you are...

"That was an...interesting poem Gwen." Miss Jons said.

"Don't try to sugar-coat it." I replied and walked back to my seat.

"Nice bruise Gwenny." Courtney, Heather's follower, sneered. More chuckles were heard. I took my seat in the back of the room and waited for the long period to end.

*after school*s

"Hey Gwen." Alex greeted me at the gates. We usually take the bus to school and walk home. The later we got home(before curfew of course) the better.

"Hey Alex. Ready to set off for home?"

"You call _that _a home?" he asked in disbelief, "That is a run-down _house _owned by a _crackhead _who _abuses _his _children. _How in the holy hell is that a home Gwen?" tears poured down my brothers face. He was more angered about our situation than me. He was just scared and tired of the pain-filled life he was forced to live, the angered father he was supposed to love, the memory of the loving mother he could never have.

We could never have...

"Alex..." I put an arm around my brothers shoulder as tears made their way down my cheeks as well. "I'm scared too." I stopped and stood in front of my brother, looking into his brown, pained eyes. "I know that I can't stop the emotional pain swelling up inside you. But I hate seeing you this way." I gently touched a bruised temple. Rage began to bubble up inside me. "And I swear that I will do anything I can to make sure that he never hurts you again." Alex is the only one I have left. If I were to lose him...if he were to be killed by my fathers hands...

I would kill him myself.


	4. Duncan

**Hope you guys like my storeh so far! Well um, yea...here's this chappie. It's gonna have Duncan in it...so...um...enjoy!**

**P.S-this story is officially DxG b/c I lurv it so much!**

* * *

After about an hour, we finally reach our house. We paused in front of the door.

"Do you think he's home?" Alex asked me. I heard a shout and the sound of glass breaking.

"Yup, he's home." i put an hand on his shoulder and smiled at my brother. "Don't worry. I got your back." he nodded and opened the door.

"It's about time you piece of shit kids got home." our father 'greeted' us.

"If you don't mind, we're going upstairs to do our homework." I told my father. Alex nodded as we began to move towards the stairs.

"No you ain't." my father's cold-yet surprisingly sober-voice called out. We froze. Alex gave me the "Now what?" look, and I twirled my fingers to tell him to go along with it.

"One of you useless, annoying, stupid, worthless, horrible excuses for my children drank my last beer. I wanna know who it was." Alex rolled his eyes. Our dad noticed. "Did you just roll your eyes at me boy?" he walked closer. "Did you take my beer, you worthless piece of shit child?" Alex was too afraid to speak. Father scowled. "Exactly." he pulled his hands into a fist and was about to punch Alex.

"I DRANK IT!" I shouted. My enraged and sober father whirled on me. 'What are you doing?' Alex mouthed. 'Keeping a promise' I thought, not daring to mouth that in front of my father. What scares me the most is that he wasn't drunk. He actually knows what he's doing.

"You are a stupid bitch aren't you?" he said walking closer to me. I took a few steps back. "I knew it. It was _you _who stole all my shit. My wallet, my cigarettes, my beer, my _wife._" it always goes back to _her_.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I shouted, completely and totally enraged. "IT WASN'T ME! I LOVE MY MOTHER! I LOVE HER!"

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T?" He shouted back. He slapped me. "SHE WAS THE BEST THINK THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME! AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY!" He slapped me again. And again. And again. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU REMEMBER THAT GASH IN HER FOREHEAD? I WILL MAKE SURE THE SAME THING HAPPENS TO YOU!" he grabbed a lamp and threw it at my head. I collapsed on the floor.

"RUN UPSTAIRS ALEX!" Alex ran upstairs. I'm pretty sure I heard the click of his bedroom door closing. He kicked me and stomped upstairs.

"Alex! Get out here now!"

"No!"

"ALEX YOU PATHETIC SON OF MINE! I'LL GET IN THERE! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"I ALREADY WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" Alex shouted. I could hear the pain in his voice. I shakily stood up. The sound of cracking wood scared me. Alex... I ran upstairs.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, although the impact of the lamp made my head pound. Father turned and backslapped me. Then he punched me in my stomach, sending me down the stairs. I cut my calf on a loose nail, leaving a large and very visible gash. I screamed at the pain. He smirked. I lay at the bottom of the stairs. I saw my father go into my room with a pair of scissors. What the hell? After a few minutes, I crawled back up the stairs, wincing all the while. He stepped out of my room just as I reached the top and smirked.

"I hope you like your new wardrobe Gwendolyn." he stomped into his room and slammed the door so hard the house shook. My brother quietly stepped out of his room.

"Why Gwen? You just took every beating he was supposed to give me. I don't have one scratch." he said all of this sadly. I smiled.

"And I'll keep doing it. I'll keep taking the blame until we are old enough to move out. I don't want him to hurt you anymore Alex."

"But seeing you in so much pain hurts me more..."

"I'm not in _that _much pain." I said with a failure smirk. He helped me into the bathroom and cleaned my wounds. "Thanks Alex."

"No prob, we gotta stick together right?"

"Right."

*Next morning*

Me and Alex walked into the school. Well, _he _walked into the school. I limped slightly. What sucks is that I came to school in shorts.

_*Earlier*_

_I woke up and opened my pants drawer. My eyes widened at the contents. All my pants were cut into messed up shorts. And I know why..._

_Father was trying to teach me a lesson._

_*Now*_

I had to fix the cuts so the shorts looked like they actually shorts. But now the cut on my calf was clearly visible to the teen world. Damn it all to hell.

"Hey Gwenny!" Heather's obnoxious voice called from behind. I stopped.

"Go to homeroom Alex." i told my brother. He was hesitant, but he nodded and left. I turned to see Heather and her bitches, Courtney, Lindsay, and Beth. Wow...Beth is in her clique? This is new.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Yeah, you can turn around and show us that _fresh _cut on your calf. You're already showing it off in your whore shorts." Heather responded evilly.

"Whatever, I don't have the time for this." I walked away, but they kept following me.

"What? You have more depressing poetry to write?" Courtney asked in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"And I suspect you have another science project to ace?" I retorted.

"No, I already finished. I suspect you didn't do it?"

"I don't care about science."

"Figures."

"Shut the hell up you annoying prep." I growled.

"Why you little-!" she moved her hand back as if to slap me.

"Courtney." a voice stopped her. I turned around. Standing there with his arms crossed, was a boy with red converses, a green mohawk, multiple piercings, and a skull shirt.

The schools badboy.

Duncan.


	5. Alex is dead?

**Ok, so last chappie didn't have as much Duncan as I wanted...but I hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready for chappie numero 5!*waits for applause**crickets chirp**frowns* Ah oh well, just read and review ok?**

**P.S-get some tissues out and ready. One of the genre's for this story is tragedy, remember?**

* * *

"Hey Dunky!" Courtney chirped as the second half to the schools hottest couple approached. By that time, the bell already rung and I was now super late to homeroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Courtney giggled as Heather, Lindsay, and Beth backed away slowly. "You aren't going anywhere." he glared at them. What the hell is he doing?

"Doing? Me? Nothing Dunky!" Courtney responded with an innocent smile and her preppy voice. He glared.

"Look at you Courtney!" he yelled, making us all jump. "I told you not to get caught up in Heather's clique! Now look at you! You're a full scale bitch!" Courtney was shocked. I was shocked. Did he just say that? Heather, on the other hand, was amused. Poor Lindsay and Beth were standing there, clueless to it all.

"Wha-what? YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO ME!" she roared. Obviously, _no one _talks to Courtney that way. I tried walking away.

"Stay here." Duncan's stare didn't move from Courtney as he said this. "I wanna know why she did this." I shrugged.

"No biggie, I can take care of myself." I said with a shrug. No matter how much help I needed, I will not ask for it, it would only add to the problems. I could see it now: 'Gwen got a bodyguard?' 'Gwen is to much of a wimp to fight?' 'Gwen got a crush on the school's hottest boy? As if!' Wait...what? I shook my head.

"Tell me." he insisted.

"Nothing, the usual. I walk in, the teasing starts, I walk away, they follow, I ignore..."

"I wanna know _why._"

"They think I'm emo." I said quietly. He glared at Heather and Courtney.

"Stay away from Gwen. And Courtney...we're done. Go start a rumor about _that._" WHAT? !

"WHAT? ! ? ! ?" She screeched. Duncan grabbed my wrist and we walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." I mumbled.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"We can argue about this all day Sweetheart." Sweetheart?

"Why then?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stick up for me? You could've just watched her slap me." he stopped.

"I may be known as the school's badboy, but I'm not a bad person. I used to get teased alot at my old school for being weird." he smirked. "I guess that's what happens when you send someone like me to a magnet school. I don't like seeing people get bullied." I nodded.

"Oh. Well thanks." I walked into my homeroom, ignored the homeroom teacher who claims that we have only 3 minutes left of homeroom, and sat in the back, ignoring the 20 pairs of eyes staring intently at my leg. Duncan didn't have to help...but he did. He told me what happened at his old school...but is it true? I wonder if there's another reason why he helped me. Did he pity me? Did he like me? I shook my head. Nah, couldn't be that...right?'

*Lunch*

I didn't see Alex in the halls today...maybe he took a different route in the hall without telling me? Does he want more privacy? Is he tired of being protected by his sister? Does he want to bbe more independent? I didn't get time to think about it because Courtney came over and dumped her pasta on me. The whole lunchwave laughed. I was mortified.

"That's what you get for stealing Dunky from me!" she yelled. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash off the sauce. This sucks.

*After school*

I waited at the gates for Alex as I usually do. This time, he didn't come. This is weird. Where the hell is my brother. I search the crowd and I don't see Alex. But what I _do _see is Duncan running this way.. wait a minute..why is he running towards me?

"Gwen!" he said, out of breath. "I-Alex-dumpster-follow me!" he starts running and I follow.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, worried. Alex... he stopped in front of the dumpster. I don't see Alex, or anything out of the ordinary. I walk towards the dumpster and notice something. There was a little red mark on the edge of the closed lid and the side of the dumpster. I walk a little closer and gasp. It was blood. I hesitantly open the lid...and scream. I screamed louder than ever. I screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Inside the dumpster...with a huge gash on both sides of his head...was...Alex. My brother...my little brother...

"ALEX!" I screamed. Duncan ran to me and hugged me tightly. I cried into his chest. No...no...no...NO! I pushed Duncan away.

"Gwen..."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! MY BROTHER IS INSIDE OF A FUCKING DUMPSTER, BLEEDING HIS BRAINS OUT! I-I-gimme your phone!" Duncan nodded and gave me his phone. I quickly dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" how dare that secretary on the other line sound so cheerful and calm?

"Please, send for help, my brother...he...he..." I begin crying before I could tell the lady what's wrong. Duncan took the phone.

"Her brother has been beaten up badly please come quickly." he gave the lady the number for the school and hung up.

"This is all my fault..." i whispered, gently pulling my brother's body out of the dumpster. He was so cold. No! He can't be! I need him! I need my brother!

"It's not your fault Gwen." Duncan told me as I gently pulled off my jacket and used it as a pillow for my brother's head, despite the chilling wind. I whirled around and looked at Duncan with so much pain in my eyes it made him wince a little.

"Not my fault? HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT DUNCAN? He was so young! All he needed was love! He needed a headstart, he needed a helping hand, he needed-" I paused at the sick, horrid realization burning at the pit of my stomach. "He needed me." I whispered. "He needed me and I let him down! Oh my God Duncan what have I done?" I kneeled next to my brother and cried. "Wake up Alex! Open your eyes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I rested my head on the center of his forehead. "I'm so so sorry, Alex. I love you. Forever little brother." Tears fell upon his face. I heard sirens and stood up as paramedics, officers and EMT's came around the back of the building, along with the principal.

"What happened here?" an officer asked as the doctors worked on my brother, right there on the cold, hard, concrete. I began to cry again.

"I don't know!" I sobbed. I was waiting for my brother at the gates, and the Duncan came for me and brought me here. He told me he found my brother in there!" I pointed to the dumpster. "I don't know who did this I just want my brother to live!" I cried some more. Duncan hugged me again.

"It's ok Gwen."

"Gwen? Is that your name?" the officer asked. I nodded. "Well Gwen, we're gonna get specialized police to investigate the crime scene, in the meantime, we're doing anything in our power to save your brother. I nodded. I sat there for 10 minutes until a EMT walked over to me and Duncan.

"I'm so sorry." he told me. "You're brother has been unconscious for at least half an hour and has lost too much blood. We cannot save him." My heart froze.

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, causing the doctor to jump. "YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER! YOU COULD'VE SAVED HIM! YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IMPORTANT MY BROTHER IS TO ME! **HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T!**" Duncan held me back so I didn't murder the whole EMT group.

"Gwen, please..." Duncan told me.

"No..." I went limp. "Lemme go. Please." He did as I asked and I walked over to my brother. The paramedics told me to stay back, but I didn't listen. Only my brother was on my mind.

"Ma'am, you have to stay away from the body." I glared at him. How dare he refer to my brother as just some..._body?_

"No. _The body _is my brother. And I am going to see him." the man nodded and respectfully moved out of the way. I walked up to Alex, the tears suddenly overflowing from my eyes. I kissed my brother's forehead and held his cold, limp hand.

"I promise you...Alex, that I will never forget you and I promise to find out who did this to you."

By that time, I have run out of tears. I'm filled with not only sadness, but rage.

Alex...my brother...my little brother...is dead.


	6. You Sick Bastard

**This chapter is gonna be in Alex's POV the day he...*sniff* died... It WILL reveal the murderer. Some of you know, some of you don't. So just go with it. Enjoy! Or at least try to...**

* * *

After I left Gwen in the hallway, I suddenly felt kinda scared. No. I'm not scared. I took a deep breath. As soon as I entered the 6th grade hallways, the taunting started.

"Hey, Emo boy! Cut yourself lately?" the fat snobby boy, Jake, said.

"If only I had a knife." I mumbled, but not for me...for him.

"Hey Alex! Where's your sister? Did she cut herself to death yet?" Bobby, a skinny kid said. Thats when I lost it. I grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Do _not _talk about my sister that way." i growled warningly. He nodded and I let him go. Everyone was silent as I walked into my classroom. As I did, I saw a girl with long black hair all the way in the back. She seemed to be crying. I walked over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. But after a few seconds she shook her head. She lifted her head and looked at me. Well, I think she looked at me, her purple dyed bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm scared." she told me. She looked around as if to check to see if anyone was looking, and lifted her sleeve. It was tattooed in bruises and cuts. She carefully lowered her sleeve. "Please don't tell anyone. I-I don't wanna be known as the emo freak who cuts herself..." I smirked.

"You're talking to the "emo freak who cuts himself"" I said. She smiled sadly.

"Really?" I lifted my sideswept bangs to show her a scar in the middle of my forehead.

"You're not alone. What's your name?"

"Annalisia."

"I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you.""

"Yeah, you too."

*Lunchtime*

I walked in the hallway towards the lunchroom. I was deep in thought. What happened after I left Gwen alone? Did she get beat up? What did those bitches want? Does Annalisia get abused? Is she just like me and Gwen? I wonder what she's doing now...I hope she and Gwen are alright... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and a cold wind told me that I have just walked outside. I knew I wasn't supposed to be out here, but I need some air. And some time to think. I just need to get back inside before lunch ends. No biggie, right?

I kept walking towards the back of the building. I hope Dad isn't home, we leave school in an hour... I stop in front of the dumpster to stretch. I check my watch.

"I guess I better go back." I mumbled to myself. All of a sudden, a hand covers my mouth and another holds my hands behind my back. I struggled to get out of his grip and screamed against dirty flesh.

"Let me go!" I cried, but the large hand muffled the sound. He chuckled. It took me awhile to realize he was dragging me towards the dumpster. What the hell? I continued to struggle.

"Let's see your sister save you from this one." the man said. What does Gwen have to do with this? The man lifted the lid to the dumpster. I struggled as he placed my head on the rim. Oh God please no. Please God HELP ME!

"NO! PLEASE! LEMME GO! HELP! NO! MERCY! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T! NO!" I screamed into his hand. He used his body to press me against the dumpster and left his hand on my mouth. His free hand was what worried me. Oh please...God no...

**BAM!**

I fade in and out of consciousness. I see in red, no other color.

**SLAM!**

The pain is excruciating. I cry blood, and I know it's too late.

**WHAM!**

I can't feel anymore as I am lifted and thrown into the dumpster. All I hear is a chuckle and the lid of the dumpster being closed. I begin to black out. I struggle to keep my eyes open. But I can no longer fight it. I see a bright light in the distance. I try to reach out for it but I can't move. I cannot speak either. I give up and close my eyes. Suddenly, a soft voice speaks.

"Awaken, my son." I open my eyes. I am no longer in the dumpster, but in a white place. In front of me is a woman. She has soft brown eyes like mine, and a long dark brown hair that reaches her back.

"Who-who are you?" I ask the woman. She smiles a sad look.

"I didn't want to see you here so soon." she said in a pained voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared.

"You're so young." she said, reaching out to me. She touched my head, and all the pain seemed to just vanish.

"Could you please tell me who you are?" I asked politely.

"Oh Alex, I am your mother."

* * *

*Gwen's POV*

I walked home alone, even though Duncan insisted he bring walk with me. I didn't want him to, I just want to be alone right now. After a long hour, I approach my house. As I walk inside, I see my father sitting in his armchair, examining his cup of beer.

"Hello Gwen." he told me. He looked at me with a smirk. "Where's Alex?" I put on a confused look. He smiled wider. Oh God.

"Oh you sick bastard. You killed him. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"


	7. I Know Who Did It

**I have nothing to say except enjoy! **

* * *

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOUR OWN FUCKING SON! MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER!" I fell on my knees, a mix of emotions flowing through me. "You asshole." I began to cry. I looked up at him. "Why? Why'd you do it?" he smirked and tossed a notebook at me. It had the words, 'Alex's Private Notebook' on it. Oh my God, this is the diary I got him last year. I thought it would help him get out his feelings and thoughts.

"Open it Gwendolyn." Jonathan told me. So I did. There was only one page that wasn't ripped out. It was written the same date my father threw me down the stairs.

_Monday, January 13, 2011_

_Dear Notebook:_

_I feel horrible. I can't believe Gwen took **my **beating. I can't believe he threw his own daughter down the stairs. I hate that coldhearted bastard. He deserves to rot in hell for all the shit he puts us through. __When i told him I wish I was never born, I meant it. I don't want to be in this cold cruel world. All the pain is overwhelming. I just await the day me and Gwen can move out so we can leave this piece of shit house. __I'm so scared. I wish I could kill my father before he gets the chance to kill one of us. Sometimes, I even wish he would kill me, just so I don't have to live in pain anymore. I pray to the God I never thought I would believe in for help. But Gwen is probably right. God helps who help themselves. __But I won't get God's guidance if Gwen keeps taking my beatings for me. I am not weak._

_Alex John Wood_

"You are a sick bastard you know that?" I growled, enraged. He smirked.

"No, I just granted his wish." he told me. I reread it. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You...I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I shouted, grabbing the broom and swinging it at his head. He was obviously expecting it, because he grabbed the broom and pulled me close.

"You're next." he whispered in my ear. Oh God.

* * *

"That's impossible." I whispered, my voice hardly audible. The woman took a step back.

"Alex, I know this is hard for you."

"My mother is dead."

"Alex, please-"

"If your my mother..."

"Please listen to me-"

"Then I'm..." I stared into her eyes. Tears began to build in my own. I fell to the ground and placed my head in my hands. Tears began to flow. "I-I'm dead." I mouthed, now looking up at the woman who claimed to be my mother. She also began to tear up.

"Alex I'm so sorry." she told me. "Your father killed you."

* * *

Jonathan punched me in my face and kicked me in my stomach. I fell on the floor and he kicked me again, making me slide across the floor and slam into the wall. He grabbed the other lamp and threw it at me. It narrowly missed my head, but the shattering glass cut my face in many places. I sat up and watched as her 'father' walked menacingly towards me. I stood up.

"I hope you're feeling the pain. The emptiness that I have felt for almost 6 years!" he shouted.

"Why? We loved you."

"Me and your mother were happy. Until you came. Then with you came stress, and annoyance, and issues, and dept. Then your brother came and added to the problems! Then, your 8th birthday came. And it took my wife away from me."

"It was always about you wasn't it? It was never about Momma, or us. It was always about you! You hated us because you could never get what _you _want. You are just a selfish, abusive, bastard!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared as he slapped me across the face. But this time, this time was different. I punched him back. I clocked him square in the nose. Then, I ran. I need help, and I need it fast. I knew my father wasn't going to follow me. He always strikes when you least expect it. Hopefully he thinks I expect it...

I ran all the way back to the school. Duncan was still there, answering the thousands of questions the CSI's or the SUV's or whatever the hell you call them asked.

"Duncan!" he turned around. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Gwen! Gwen calm down, whats wrong?"

"Sir, do you know this woman?" Obviously if he said my name he knows me!

"Yea, she's Alex's older sister."

"Alex?"

"The name of the boy who died, ma'am." he put his attention back on me.

"What happened Sweetheart?" I looked up at him, pain filled and confused.

"Duncan, my father killed Alex."


	8. It's Over For Now

"What? Gwen are you sure?" Duncan asked. I nodded, crying my eyes out.

"He, he told me...and then he tried to k-kill me!" I sobbed. Duncan held me close.

"It's alright Gwen, it's gonna be alright."

"Gwen? Honey?" the CSI asked politely. I looked at her. "Are you positive? We can bring him to the police station, but we can't officially bring him to jail because we have no proof. Gwen, is there any proof?" I thought for a moment.

"The dumpster." I said quietly.

"What?" Duncan and the lady asked, confused.

"The dumpster! My brother's body was thrown in the dumpster! If my father's fingerprints are on there, then we know he did it!"

"That is an excellent idea, hon. But we have one problem." she told me.

"What? We can scan the dumpster and catch this bastard!" Duncan shouted, earning a glare from the woman.

"Honey, this is a public dumpster. It may be the school's, but random people throw their garbage in there as well. There are gonna be other fingerprints on the dumpster." Me and Duncan shared a sad look.

"But-"

"I'm sorry honey, it just don't work that way."

"There has to be some way!" Duncan argued. I sighed.

"Come to my house." I told the CSI.

"Is he gonna be there?" she asked.

"He wouldn't think I would be brave enough to call the cops." I said.

"What are you talking about Gwen?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Just-come on!" the CSI called her partner over and the 4 of us walked to my house. After the hour, I stopped in front of the dirty, dark house I am forced to call my home. This should be fun.

* * *

"My-my father?" I asked, confused and scared.

"Alex...I am so sorry." I looked at the woman. She had my eyes. My face too. She had Gwen's hair and body type. Oh God, I am dead. I stood up and hugged her.

"Momma..." I cried. "I missed you so much. Am-am I in Heaven?" Momma's eye's softened.

"Yes Alex. You are. But I have to show you something. Close your eyes." I did as she asked. "Open them Alex." When I did that, we were no longer in the puffy white room, but floating in a dark space that had stars everywhere. It was kinda like outer space except with no planets or the moon.

"Where are we?"

"This is the see all room." Momma reached for a star. It was closer than I thought. As she held it in her hand, I noticed it was a bright light with something in it. "This is where I would watch over you and Gwen." the light grew in her hand. Then, it floated out of her hand and grew into a large screen right before our eyes. It showed Gwen and 3 other people...in front of our house?

"What's going on?"

"She's doing something that should've been done years ago."

* * *

I walked in and my father started talking immediately.

"Come bick fur yur beatin ya lil bitch?" he slurred. Oh great, he's been drinking. Duncan stared strangely at me.

"Beating?" he whispered. I looked down, ashamed of my sorrowful life.

"Johnathan Alexander Wood?" the guy CSI asked, walking into the room. He stood shakily from his chair.

"What's it ta ya?" he growled.

"You are under arrest for the death of Alexander John Wood." he said as he took out his handcuffs. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"You tild th p'lice?" Johnathan growled, glaring at me. "I'll kill ya...d'ya hea meh? I'LL KILL YA!"

"Oh, death threats, Mr. Wood? You could do time for that." The female detective said. I walked over to the handcuffed man I called my father.

"Tell them. Did you kill my brother?"

"I din't jus kill im. I fuckin assassinated im. I hope ya feel th emptiness I felt fir YEARS! I swea...YOU WUNT LIVE TA SEE TH DAY YA TURN 20!" I took a step back as the guy dragged my father outside and called a police car to pick him up. I sat on the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Oh God Alex..." Duncan put an arm around me.

"It's ok, Sweetheart, he's gone." he reassured.

"Hon, do you have a distant family member you can stay with? You can't be here alone." the female CSI asked. I shook my head.

"You could stay at my place." Duncan offered. "I'm sure the folks won't mind."

"Well, you two seem real close, so, I don't see it as a problem. What occupation do your parents professionalize in?"

"They're both cops." he replied with a shrug. He looked at me. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright." I nodded, "Just, lemme go get a few things. It's not alot." Duncan nodded. I walked upstairs and got some clothes. Then, I walked into my brother's room. I saw a picture of us on his dresser. I grabbed it and sat on his bed. I traced his face with my finger and began to cry. Teardrops fell on the picture.

"I miss you Alex, I miss you so much."

* * *

"I miss you too Gwen." I said, tears forming in my eyes. My mother put a soft hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Alex. As long as you never forget her, she will always remember and love you."

"I wish I could see her again." I looked at my mother, and I just noticed we were back in the white room. She smiled.

"I think that could be arranged."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chappies so far! As far as the siblings seeing each other again...well, they will see each other. Impossible you say? Nonsense! You'll see what happens next chapter.**


	9. In My Dreams

I grabbed the picture and placed it carefully in my bookbag. I walked downstairs.

"I'm ready Duncan." I said. I looked around. "Where's the officer?"

"She left with her partner to bring douchebag to the slammer." Duncan told me. I nodded. "Shall we go then?" I nodded again. He led me outside and down the sidewalk.

"How long?" He asked me after a short while. The question caught me off guard.

"How long what?"

"How long has he abused you?"

"You really wanna know the story?"

"Yes, Gwen."

"When I was 8 or so, my-my mother died in a car accident."

"Gwen-"

"Duncan, don't say you're sorry. I don't want you to be. And I'm gonna finish the story, I need to let it out."

"Ok, Sweetheart."

"It was my birthday. She had a huge gash in the middle of her forehead. That's why I was so scared when I saw the gashes in my brother's head. It gave me flashbacks of that day. Then my father began drinking. I don't know why. No matter what Alex and I did, it was never good enough for him. It's like he didn't love us anymore. Then it was the beatings. They went from weekly, to daily, to hourly. It was a nightmare." by that time, we were at his house. We walked in. It was nice, not too plain not too fancy. He led me upstairs and into his room. There was a dark atmosphere and comfortable to be in.

"Damn Gwen, I feel so bad for you." he said. I sat on the bed, and he sat next to me.

"Don't be. He threw me down the stairs on Monday." I told him.

"What?"

"I scraped my left calf on a nail and it left a scar."

"Can I see it?"

"Mhm." I lifted my leg on the bed, and twisted it slightly to show the large scar running down my leg. He seemed to do it unconsciously, but he traced the scar with his index finger, making chills run through me.

"Did it hurt?" he asked. I nodded, feeling tears sting in the back of my eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. "It's ok Gwen. I'm here for you."

"Why? No one ever cared for me before..."

"Like I said before, I've done some pretty bad things, I've been sent to juvie, hell, I just got off parole, but I'm not a bad person. I have feelings. I'm not apathetic."

"Using big words are we?" I said with a slight smirk. He chuckled.

"You need help, and I'll help you. You need a friend, I'm here to back you up. What I said earlier was true. I hate seeing people bullied and hurt like this." I smiled softly.

"Thank you Duncan." Suddenly, a woman with blond hair walked in.

"Honey, I just wanna let you know-" she paused when she saw me. "Who's this Duncan?"

"Mom, this is my friend Gwen. She, uh, can she stay here for a few days?"

"Honey, I don't think..."

"You don't understand-"

"Um, excuse me? If I told you what's going on, would you let me stay?" I asked. "I promise it'll only be a few days."

"Go on sweetie." Duncan's mom nodded. I told her the whole story, and when i got to the part where my father killed Alex, i broke down.

"Oh, honey." she came over and hugged me. "Gwen, you can stay as long as you like. Hell, you can live here. Sweetheart I'll take care of you." I nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"No problem, oh, Duncan, I almost forgot, your father and I are gonna be working overtime again, so I left $30 on the counter. Order some chinese or pizza or something ok?"

"Kay ma." he nodded.

"Oh and, honey, tomorrow, I'll keep you both home from school. You both have been through alot in one day." we thanked her and she walked out.

"Hungry?" Duncan asked me.

"Actually, I'm just tired. Um, if you'll just give me a pillow, I'll go sleep on the couch..." Duncan shook his head.

"I can't do that to you Sunshine. Sleep in here, and I'll go downstairs and watch some tv."

"Sunshine? I thought it was sweetheart?"

"I got more Pasty." he said with a wink before exiting the room. I smiled softly and lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It's time Alex." my mother told me as we watch my sister fall asleep.

"I don't understand. She's asleep!" How was I supposed to see my sister this way?

"Do you remember the first time you saw me since my death?"

"It was my 9th birthday...in my dreams!" I get it!

"Exactly. So all you have to do is-" she paused and stared intently at a 'star'. She grabbed it and created a second screen. We gasped at the scene.

"This can't be happening..." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Momma looked at me.

"This is no longer a visit. This is a mission. To get to your sister, close your eyes and will your spirit into her dreams. You will be able to talk to her there. Warn her. Please Alex, we do not have much time!" I nodded. I closed my eyes. Gwen's dream, Gwen's dream, Gwen's dream... I felt a chilling sensation, then a warm sensation. The warm traveled under my skin and warmed me internally as well as externally, then all the energy seemed to pour our all at once. There was a soft wind...a woosh sound, then silence. I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of field. It was dark, but the moon and the white flowers created a bright light. A girl sat on the cliff, looking at the moon. It was Gwen.

"Gwen!" I yelled. She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"ALEX!"

* * *

"ALEX!" I screamed. Oh God it was too good to be true. He hugged me and I hugged him and then I just fell apart.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, oh it's all my fault!" I sobbed. I looked at his face. He smiled softly.

"I'm ok now. I don't have to live in a cruel world anymore."

"Alex, but, how are you in my dream?"

"Gwen, you have to listen, I have a limited amount of time here, and I have some...horrible news."

"Alex?"

"Listen, I am an angel, you know that. I'll explain everything in my next visit, but first, I must tell you this."

"What is it?" I was worried now.

"Gwen...I-he-Dad escaped."


	10. It's True

I took a step back, not believing my ears.

"You're lying." I whispered.

"Gwen, you have to believe me." Alex tried to tell me.

"You're dead! You-you can't know this! I-this is a dream! You're a dream! This isn't real! He can't have escaped!" I was having a mental breakdown...in my own dream. Alex grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Gwen! Listen to me! He's escaped! You have to go somewhere safe! Not only for me! But for Momma too!" I pause and looked at him in shock.

"You saw Momma?"

"Yes, Gwen, please believe me." Alex began to fade away. "You have to run Gwen!"

"Alex wait!"

"Gwen!"

"ALEX!" I screamed as I sat up. I looked at my surroundings. I was no longer in a field, but in Duncan's room. He stared at me with worry in his eyes.

"Gwen are you ok?" he asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I-I don't know." suddenly, the house phone rang.

"I-uh-have to get that. Listen, calm down and I'll bring you a slice of pizza."

* * *

I walked downstairs and picked up the phone.

"You can't hide her from me boy." a voice said. What the hell? "She'll die soon, and you'll be next...you _cannot hide._" the mysterious man hung up. What in the holy hell was that about? I replayed the brief call in my mind over and over. Then, I understood.

"Gwen!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

* * *

I reappeared in the cloud room when I finished my mission. Momma appeared shortly after.

"Did you do it?" she asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know if I got through to Gwen. She's smart, but the thought of dad escaping drove her halfway crazy. But then I mentioned you, she began to believe me a bit, but then I began to disappear." I looked at my hands. "At least I got to hug her..." I began to cry. "But it isn't the same! Every time I close my eyes, I expect to open them and see Gwen at school! I expect for this to be a nightmare that I have to wake up from! But I can't Momma! I'm trapped, and I'll never make friends, or hang out with Gwen for more than 5 minutes! I'm scared Momma! I'm so scared..." my mother held me close.

"Shhh, Alex, it's ok, we are gonna be here for her every step of the way. This nightmare _will _end." I looked up at her, there were tears forming in her soft brown eyes.

"When, Momma? When will it end?"

* * *

I was thinking about my dream...was it true? Had Papa...no not Papa. He could _never _be my Papa anymore. Satan himself possessed that man. He could never again be the father I once loved...But still, did he...did he escape?

"Gwen!" Duncan's yell snapped me from my thoughts. I jumped up, and ran into the hall, bumping into Duncan.

"Duncan whats wrong?" I asked, worried.

"That phone call...I-it-you-"

"Spit it out Duncan!"

"Your father escaped!" he shouted, shaking. "He escaped..." Oh God...it's true...my knee's buckled beneath me and I fell onto the floor. Tears fell onto the floor. I was shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Gwen-I-"

"ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU FUCKING **POSITIVE** THAT THAT COLDHEARTED, SON OF A BITCH I AM DOOMED TO CALL MY FATHER ESCAPED FROM JAIL?"

"Gwen, calm down-"

"THAT MAN, THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHER! Duncan, I need you to look me in the face and tell me. Swear to me that my father escaped."

"Gwen, I swear on my life that your father escaped. He's the one that called me." he said, his blue eyes piercing my dark, smoky gray ones. I stood and walked past Duncan. He grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving. So don't follow me."

"Why Gwen?"

"You don't fucking _get it_. I'm leaving, and I am going to look for my father. And when I find him, I'm gonna kill him for murdering my brother."


	11. Determination

"Gwen, you have no idea where he is now. You can't go wandering the streets like a lost puppy!" Duncan shouted at me.

"Why the hell do you fucking care so much?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE GWEN!" he yelled, "You gotta think this through." I pulled my hand from his grip. Suddenly, we heard laughing from outside. But not the 'something's funny' laughing. More like...taunting laughing. We looked out the window to see 4 kids surrounding a girl. She just stood there, looking at the ground, while they taunted her and pushed her around. My blood began to boil.

"I'll be right back." Duncan nodded as he continued to watch the scene with an angry expression. I stormed outside and listened to the boys and girl taunting the other girl.

"What's wrong Emolisia? Cat caught your tongue?" the girl said. One of the boys grabbed her arm.

"_Another _bruise? This is becoming as frequent as those other emo freaks." he laughed as she snatched her arm away.

"Is girly getting mad?" another boy taunted.

"Leave me alone." the girl mumbled. The mean girl laughed and took a step closer.

"But what if I don't wanna? You won't do anything. You're just a _freak. _A loner, an emo loner with no friends."

"I have a friend." she mumbled again.

"Who? Your imaginary friend?"

"His name is Alex...Alex Wood." I gasped. I ran across the street.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The clique turned to me.

"Oh God, she's just as ugly as Heather says she is!" automatically I knew who it was. Heather's little sister, Delaney.

"Shut up Delaney." I growled. "Leave her alone and go make a scene somewhere else." Delaney stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

"Come on boys." I glared at their retreating backs. Fucking snobby, rich, dramatic, stupid ass bastards. I hate them all. I looked at the girl.

"You ok? They didn't hit you or anything right?"

"I'm alright." I took a good look at her. She had long black hair, and her purple bangs covered her eyes.

"Are you a good friend of Alex's?" she nodded.

"I met him today. I'm new to the area and he's my first friend. We have alot in common." that part got to me. In common?

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Annalisia...Meekina."

"Tell me Annalisia...do you get abused?" She looked up at me. Tears poured down her face. I rolled up my sleeve and showed her my bruises and scars. "It's ok Annalisia, cause I do too. You aren't alone." She began to cry. She nodded. She hugged me. She was my height, but in the same grade as Alex.

"Alex told me the same thing. Are you his sister?" I nodded, tears threatening to overflow. She noticed.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Annalisia, since you're his only friend I'll tell you...he-Alex is dead." I said this quietly. She gasped.

"No..."

"Gwen!" I turned to see Duncan running towards us.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We have to go to the police station, the detective has something to show us." he sees Annalisia and puts on an 'Oh shit' face. "Um...hi?"

"It's ok. I know. I'll leave now. Goodbye Gwen." she walked away.

"I did not mean to say that in front of her." he said. I shrugged.

"I told her that Alex died. He was a friend of her's."

"Did you tell her how?"

"No. She's just a kid. A junior. I'm not gonna have her listen to the gruesome tale. And I...I don't wanna say it." Tears welled up in my eyes again. Duncan hugged me.

"Gwen, don't cry. I don't wanna see you cry anymore. Ugh, Gwen..." I wiped the tears away.

"Sorry...let's just go to the police station."

*Police Station*

We walked in and was greeted by the female detective.

"Hey Gwen, remember me? Detective O'Brian?" so _that's _her name! I nodded.

"What's the problem?" Duncan asked.

"Hon, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, your father escaped and is at large. And he killed my partner." I gasped.

"What happened?"

*Flashback*

_Johnathan was dragged into the little room where officers and detectives interrogate the suspect. Detective Santiago(O'Brian's partner) walked in after him._

_"Go. I wanna talk to him alone."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Go O'Brian. I'm sure I've got this under control." The female detective closed the door and walked away. She went to the chief and handed him the papers and explained what happened. Just as she got to the point where she was gonna tell him he was being interrogated, shots were heard._

_"What the hell was that?" the chief asked. O'Brian ran out of the office and towards the interrogation room._

_"Get me backup!" she yelled. She took out her gun and began to open the door but it was locked. "Fuck!" she yelled. There was a bang and she paused. "JASON!" she screamed, in worry for her partner. No response. She stepped back and shot the hinges of the door. They broke and she kicked the door open. Leaning against the wall, with a bullet in his head, was Detective Santiago._

_"Holy shit Jason!" she ran to him, and the other officers filled the room. "Where the hell is Wood?" she demanded, carefully holding her bleeding partner's head in her lap._

_"Detective, look." she looked in the back top right corner in the room, the vent was opened and was obviously used for the convicts escape._

_"DAMN IT!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the table. Santiago's body was carried out, and O'Brian left soon after to call the kids._

_*_End Flashback*

"He killed another innocent Gwen." O'Brian finished.

"Detective, is there any leads to where he might be?" I asked, a sudden burst of determination exploded in me. Another life was taken by my father...

This cannot go on.


	12. Lemme Clear This Up

**Hola ev'rybody!**

**Ok, before this storeh gets any more confusing, I'm gonna clear up any questions/confusion you may have.**

**Numbuh 1-Gwen has been abused for 6 years**

**Numbuh 2-Alex died when his father slammed his head between edge of dumpster and lid**

**Numbuh 3-Duncan has also been bullied/teased**

**Numbuh 4-Detective O'Brian is the female detective/CSI lady**

**Numbuh 5- Detective Santiago/Jason is her partner.**

**Numbuh 6-Jonathan/Satan killed 2 people, Alex and Det. Santiago**

**Numbuh 7-the white room is Heaven for Alex and his mother**

**Numbuh 8-the see all room is where they watch over Gwen**

**Numbuh 9-Jonathan escaped by somehow wrestling the gun out of Det. Santiago's hands, shooting him, locking the door, and climbing through the vent(wow, how complicated)**

**Numbuh 10-Gwen is hooked on revenge**

**Numbuh 11-Annalisia was Alex's only friend and vise versa**

**If ya'll have any other questions, feel free to ask.**


	13. I Might Love Him,    Maybe

**I'm dedicating this chapter to GxD, just an FYI before you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gwen, listen honey, I know what you're gonna do. Please Gwen, whatever you do, DON'T go after your father. He'll kill you, do you hear me? Leave it to us." O'Brian told me.

"Alright, I won't. But can you at least tell me if you have any leads?"

"No hon, we don't. Right now you should just go home and rest." she says with a smile, "Let us do our job." I nodded.

"C'mon Gwen.., lets go home." Duncan says. I nodded and we walked outside.

"Where could he be?" I wonder aloud.

"Anywhere."

"Rhetorical question."

"Okay, okay." I shivered as the wind blew. I forgot that I left my jacket at school. Damn. "Cold Midnight?" I rolled my eyes.

"Midnight? _Really?_ One nickname, or no nicknames." Duncan laughed.

"Ok, I'll stick with Sweetheart." he said with a wink, "Now, are you cold?" I nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the type of hug where my back was against his chest. His strong muscular arms gave me a sudden sense of warmth and security. "Better?"

"Much." The sun was down and it was getting late. We got back to Duncan's house just as it reached 9 o'clock. We walked inside.

"Parents are still working, so, we have the house to ourselves. Wacha wanna do?"

"Sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Aw, you're no fun." Duncan replied with a frown. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I've been through alot." he nodded in understanding. But a soon as I turned around... "UGH DUNCAN PUT ME DOOOWN!" Duncan scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. He began walking up the stairs. "Please, please, pleeease don't drop me." I begged.

"Me? Drop you? Wouldn't even think of it Sweetheart. But..." he jumped and wobbled on the steps, me being over his shoulder didn't help the feeling that I was gonna fall.

"Ahhh! Duncan!" I laughed. He laughed as he continued the rest of the way upstairs. He kicked his bedroom door open, and threw me on the bed. But as he threw me, I grabbed his shirt and brought him down on top of me. We automatically stop laughing and stared into each others eyes. He has the most gorgeous eyes. He sat up suddenly.

"I'll just let you sleep now..." he says. H begins to leave.

"Night Gwen."

"N-Night..." he closes the door and I lay there in the dark. I look out the window. I saw something moving outside and I sit up quickly. Damn shadows...

* * *

I walk downstairs, thinking about what just happened. I swear I almost kissed her... I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I watched some tv for about an hour, and went upstairs to sleep, totally forgetting the pretty girl napping on my bed. I opened the door and saw her, then all the memories of that day came rushing back. Gwen, her brother, Gwen crying, her father, his threats, Gwen's story, her crying, the scar, everything. I feel so bad for her... I wish I could take away all her pain. I wonder why I care so much... Sure, I was once made fun of, but is there something else? Something that even I don't know about? I sighed heavily as I moved a strand of hair away from her face. I lay next to her and slowly drift away to sleep. What a long day...

* * *

**Wow, that was short...review pleeease!**


	14. Annalisia?

I woke up in a very...comfortable position. I opened my eyes and saw an arm around my waist and a warm breeze against my neck. Not to mention the-bump-I feel against my butt. I quietly wiggle around to see a sleeping Duncan. I smile to myself. I silently wiggle out of his arms-although I _really _didn't want to-and walked downstairs. It was 6:30. Damn, why can't I be normal and sleep in? I sigh and begin making breakfast. Duncan's parents are so kind as to let me stay here, why not surprise them with breakfast? I made eggs, toast, and bacon. I even made waffles...just in case.

"What is this?" I turned to see Duncan's mom walking down the stairs as I was setting the table.

"G-good morning Mrs. Hayes. I wanted to...repay you for being so kind as to let me stay here. Um...en-enjoy?" Duncan's mom smiled sweetly. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Oh, honey. You didn't have to do this." I smiled.

"I didn't want you to think that I don't all appreciate this...so I did this. For you, Duncan, and Mr. Hayes as well." Mrs. Hayes smiled brighter.

"Thank you." she sat down and took a bite of her scrambled egg. "This is delicious!" suddenly, an alarm went off upstairs, Mrs. H sighed. "Well, that's my que to start getting ready. See you later." I nodded and sat down. I ate some bacon and toast, and waited for Duncan to wake up. I soon stood up and walked to the sink to wash my plate. Suddenly...

"BOO!"

"YAH! GODDAMMIT DUNCAN!" I said as I jumped. Duncan was laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha, mornin sweetheart." he said with a smirk. I crossed my arms and smirked myself.

"Hungry?"

"You know it babe." I rolled my eyes as he practically skipped to the table. He took a huuuge bite of bacon and egg sandwich and nodded in approval. "You cook good Sweetheart." I smiled.

"Thanks Duncan." Just then, his parents came running downstairs in their police uniforms.

"Gwen! Why didn't you tell me your father escaped?" Mrs. H scolded.

"I-I-" Mr. H pulled on his boots.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get to Alman Street!" he shouted hurriedly.

"Where that run down theater is?" Duncan asked. His mother nodded as they ran out the door.

"You think that's where my father is?" I asked. Duncan stood and grabbed my shoulders.

"Gwen! You aren't actually considering-"

"Yes Duncan! This has to end. Too many people are dying because of me. If I wasn't so scared..."

"You would be dead!" Duncan shouted. "You would be dead, Gwen."

* * *

My mother and I stared at the scene in interest.

"He loves her." she said suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"No really? It was so hard to figure out." She chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't like that girl Annalisia." she said. I stiffened.

"You had to mention her."

"Lets see how she's doing, shall we?" Mom said with a wink. I forgot, I get most of me...from her. The only thing I inherited from my dad, was my gender, and my anger. Oh, and my hair.

"Ok." I said with a shrug. She smiled and reached for another star. She blew it up and then we saw something that happened only minutes ago. Wait a minute...what the hell is going on?

* * *

Last night, I snuck out my bedroom window and ran away from home. That's what I always do...run from my problems. It's daybreak, and I'm just wandering the streets aimlessly. I look at the street sign.

"Alman street huh?" I said to myself. I began thinking about Alex all of a sudden as I crossed the street. He's so sweet...what kind of monster would wanna kill him? I had a strange feeling as I reached the other side of the road. The hairs on the back of my neck stood, and I could feel a presence. I stopped in front of the abandoned movie theater. BIG mistake.

**BAM!**

I woke up in a large room. Wait, where am I? It looked like I was inside...a theater. Who the hell brought me here? A man walked up to me. I couldn't move, and I just noticed I was chained up against the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked, I could sense the fear in my own voice. The man smirked.

"Hmph. Gwen told you. My son is dead." he growled.

"Alex...you know Alex?" I asked. He nodded once.

"I'm his father." He took out a gun. "And you know too much." I was paralyzed in fear.

"Tell me what Gwen told you." he said through gritted teeth.. I shook in fear.

"P-p-please...all she t-told me is that Alex is d-d-dead. P-please don't k-k-kill me." I began crying. How the heck did he know this anyway? "Please..."

"You know more than you're telling girl. TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"I DID!" I screamed accidentally. He shot the wall next to my head, leaving a small hole. I was trembling in fear, and my forehead was wet with sweat. My cheeks and face were stained with tears. "Please, I don't know anything." I begged. "Let me go."

"You're Gwen's friend?" I nodded. "Then you're gonna sit there, and bring Gwen to her death." No...I'm bait...for-for Gwen...

* * *

**HOLY SHYT! ! ! Reviewwww! ! !**


	15. Who Am I?

"Annalisia..." I stared wide eyed at the scene. I shook my head furiously. "This-This can't be happening! She's my only friend she can't die!" My mother and I went back into the white room.

"Alex, calm down..." I turned and stared at Momma.

"How can I calm down? My best and only friend is about to die! Too many people are dying Momma!" I sat on the floor and cried. Momma kneeled next to me and hugged me tightly.

"Honey, the only thing we can do now is wait...and pray for the best."

* * *

"I can't let you do this Gwen." he told me.

"But I have to!"

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn?"

"Why are you so goddamn protective?" pulled away from his grasp. "Let me do this. Let me do this for my brother."

"Then let me come with you."

"Duncan-"

"I'm coming."

"You can't!"

"Yes I can. All I have to do is follow you."

"I'm not gonna let you risk your life for me. You have to much to live for. I have nothing to lose."

"Gwen-" Oh my God why can't he just listen? ? ?

"You. Are. Not. GOING."

"Yes. I. AM." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

"Where you going?"

"To the bathroom." I stated simply. He shrugged and sat back down. I continued upstairs and went into the bathroom. And locked the door. He can't come...I-I don't want him to die because of me. I opened the window and climbed extra carefully down the tree and into the backyard. Holy crap it's cold out here! I HATE winter! I rubbed my arms and hopped the fence into the neighbors yard. Then I walked out their gate into the street. I took a deep breath and ran to the old run down theater.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING? ! ?" I shouted. Momma closed the screen into a star and put it back in it's place.

"She's hooked on revenge. She thinks this whole predicament is her fault. I-I don't think she knows exactly what she's doing though." I begin crying in worry for my elder sister.

"What-what if she dies? She doesn't have a weapon or-or fighting experience, she-I-I need to be there! I need to help her!" Momma put her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Honey. She'll be ok. We have to believe in her. Believe in your sister." I nodded.

"I will Momma."

* * *

Who the hell pees for 5 minutes? I walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Gwen! What are you doin in there?" I knocked again. No answer. I sighed. Chicks. I picked the lock with a paper clip and opened the door. The bathroom was empty. What the...? The window was open.

"GWEN!" I ran into my room and grabbed my bebe gun. Then, I dashed out the house and ran towards the old theater. I know she's there. "Dammit Gwen..."

* * *

I approached the rear entrance of the theater. I know he's in there. I walked inside and I heard yelling.

"Let me out!" a voice screeched. I heard the sound of someone slapping someone and crying. "Please...I didn't do nothing to you." Oh God. It's Annalisia.

"SHUT UP! Gwen'll be here soon. Cop gotta tell her if they got leads. And I know they do. You know, you wouldn't be here if you kept your nose out of my daughter's business." Dad?

"How the hell did he find out?" I asked myself quietly. My father chuckled.

"I know _everything, _Gwen." my eyes widened. I stepped out from behind the door. Poor Annalisia was chained up against the wall. I crossed my arms.

"Let her go dad. She has nothing to do with this."

"Don't try to intimidate me." he growled menacingly. He walked up to me and pulled out his gun. I broke out in a nervous sweat.

"You gonna shoot me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I'm gonna make you take it and shoot her in her head." he said, nodding towards Annalisia. She was shaking.

"No...I can't take someone's life. I'M NOT A KILLER! I'M NOT YOU!" My father yelled and grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me into the bathroom. He forced me to look at the mirror.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

"Myself." he rammed my head into the mirror, causing it to crack and my head to bleed. He brought my head back and took me to the other mirror.

"Try again." I looked at myself. _Really _looked at myself. I see my father's eyes, his nose, his mouth, his _face._

"I-I see...you." I admitted. He turned me around and gave me the gun.

"Exactly. You are _just like me. _So I will make sure, you do _everything_ I have done. You will feel the guilt bubble up inside you after you murder someone. It will eat away at you until you are _nothing._"

"Why are you making me do this?"

"So you can feel pain. _My pain._"


	16. Weak

"I can't." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I WON'T!" I held up the gun, pointing at my father's forehead. He smirked.

"you don't have the balls to shoot your own flesh and blood."

"I wish I could say the same about you." I spat. But he was right, I looked waaaay more confident than I felt.

"I-I-" He chuckled, and took a few steps back.

"Hope you're not scared of the dark." he shut off all the lights. Annalisia began crying.

"We're gonna die Gwennnn!" she sobbed.

"N-No we're not! J-Just relax. We'll b-be fine." The gun was shaking in my hand.

"Do it." he whispered in my ear. I whirrled around. I couldn't see my hand in front of me. Oh this is bad... "I want you to suffer." he whispered again. I began breathing heavily. I can't see... "Take the gun, and put it right here." he poked the side of my head. I whirled towards the sound again.

"Who do you want me to kill? You, me, or Annalisia?"

"Whoever you want. No matter who you kill. You still _die. _So do it. Do what you and your brother always dreamed of doing. Shoot me. SHOOT ME!"

"I CAN'T!" His hand knocked the gun out of mine, and I could feel his breath on my face.

"You are _weak._ You are not my daughter." After that, he seemed to just vanish. I couldn't feel his presence or smell his breath. But I didn't dare move.

"Gwen?" Annalisia squeaked.

"Shh." I responded, listening. Suddenly, the lights flew on, and standing in the doorway, was Mr. and Mrs. Hayes. I ran to Annalisia and untied her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. After I untied her, she nodded and wiped her tears away. A few seconds later, Duncan burst into the room.

"Gwen!" he shouted. He ran over to me and hugged me. He looked at me with a hard stare. "Dammit Gwen! What the hell is your problem? You could've died! Annalisia could've died! You don't think do you? Aw Gwen, you almost gave me a heart attack and I'm still in my teens!" I smiled weakly.

"Sorry?" Mr. Hayes' face turned a bright red.

"_Sorry? _You're _sorry?_ How dare you sneak in here and put lives in danger and all you can say is _sorry?_ No! I think not! My son almost risked his life for you! What if he barged in here and got shot?"

"I didn't want to put your son in danger, so I snuck out...I didn't think-"

"No, you _didn't _think. If you care about my son, you would pack your bags, and get out of my house."

"Dad!" Duncan shouted.

"Jeffery!" Mrs. Hayes gasped. I shook my head.

"He's right. I've put too many lives in danger. I'll-I'll leave."

"Gwen..."

"It's ok Duncan. He's only looking out for you. Thanks." I turned to Annalisia. "I'm so sorry." I hugged her and left.

* * *

"What the heck?" I shouted, looking at the screen. "She never meant to do this! She's just stupid!" My mother shook her head.

"You don't understand. Duncan's father was trying to protect him from danger. Family comes first."

"What about my sister?" I demanded.

"Alex...I-I don't know." We faded back into the white room.

"Hmph. I don't think anyone knows anymore."

* * *

**If you're confused, Johnathan told her to shoot Annalisia, then herself, then him to confuse her and mess with her head. If you have any other questions, PM me mkay? REVIEW PLZ AND I WILL LURV YOU FOREVA!**


	17. Why'd You Have To Go?

**Yay! You guys reviewed, so that means I luv you foreva! ! ! ! Ok, before I start, alot of you asked, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER FATHER? ! ? ! ? ! Well, he escaped...sadly. The lights were off, so he knocked the gun out of her hands and escaped right before the cops entered. Understood? Excell****ent! ON WIT DA STOREH! ! !**

* * *

I walked into the house and walked upstairs. I entered Duncan's room and cried. Why was I such a fool? I knew I would pay if I let anyone get close to me! I knew someone would die if I told the police! Why couldn't I be strong and take the damn beating? I cried harder. My father is right. I'm weak... So weak.

"Gwen." I turned around and saw Duncan, I looked down to try and cover my eyes with my bangs. He walked over and hugged me. "You don't have to go." he whispered in my ear. "I'll talk my dad out of it." I broke away and shook my head.

"I-I can't. If I stay here...he'll kill you. I can't let that happen Duncan..." He brushed my bangs aside.

"Don't you care about your own life?"

"I stopped caring about my own life years ago. I have nothing left to live for. I have no more fight in me. If he finds me...it'll all be over."

"Don't say that!" he shouted, making me jump. He grabbed my shoulders. "I've only known you for 2 days now, and I feel as if I need to protect you! Gwen, I could let you go out there and kill yourself, but I can't! I wouldn't be able to do it!" He paused.

"Why?" I asked, looking deeply into his eyes. He looked away and let go of my shoulders.

"I don't know Gwen. I don't know."

"I have to go Duncan." I grabbed my bookbag and walked towards the door. He grabbed my forearm.

"Please Sunshine..." I broke free. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Duncan." He turned around and I left. His father stood, arms crossed at the front door. "I'm sorry Mr. Hayes. I really am." he glared.

"Get out. I will not have you endanger my son's life." Mrs. Hayes walked in from the kitchen. She handed me a bag with 3 cheese sandwiches in it.

"Honey, I-you-I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it."

"Lauren. She doesn't belong here." Mr. H said. I nodded and left. As soon as I closed the front door, I began crying again. Where do I go know?

* * *

I started crying and disappeared into the white room. Momma appeared soon after.

"Alex, she'll be fine."

"Gwen is gonna walk right into him! He'll kill her Momma! He-he'll put a gash in her head..." I panicked, remembering what he told Gwen... "I can't protect her mom."

"I wish I could too Alex, more than you could ever imagine."

* * *

I listened to my parent's argue downstairs.

"Lauren, she almost had him killed!"

"But he didn't! It was an accident!"

"What if he died?"

"He was only looking out for her!"

"If she stayed he would continue to do so!"

"What do you care how much he cares about Gwen?"

"Cause he's so damn reckless! He'd kill himself for that girl!"

"Gwen wouldn't let him do that!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! She could die in the next 24 hours now that she's gone!"

"Well she's not coming back to this household!"

"Damn it Jeffery why won't you come to your senses?"

"Why won't you come to yours?" My head began to pound listening to the shout over whether Gwen stays or not. A tear fell on my hand. Am I crying? Why the hell am I crying? I never cry! Suddenly, I became enraged.

"ARRAGH!" I shouted, knocking over a whole bunch of junk off my dresser. "Dammit Gwen...why'd you have to go..."


	18. It's All My Fault

I had nowhere to go, so I went to the place I prayed I never set foot in again...my house. I stopped at the porch. I slowly opened the front door.

"Oh God..." I walked up the stairs and locked everything. I walked into Alex's room. I pulled out his picture from my bookbag. "Alex...I wish this was all a lie. A dream. I want you back..." I began crying again. All I've been doing for the past week is cry! I'M TIRED OF IT! A sudden rage washed over me. I pushed over armoirs, knocked things off shelves, I ran into the kitchen and threw glass plates and cups against the wall. I ran into the bathroom and threw all the powder, lotions and soaps all over the place. I slammed the medicine cabinet door shut, causing it to crack. I stared at my cracked reflection, my anger boiling. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at myself. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE WEAK! IT IS YOUR FAULT ALEX IS DEAD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT OFFICER DIED! YOUR FAULT! **YOURS!**" I banged on the mirror with my fist, causing both the mirror to break AND to cut myself. Warm blood trickled down my hand

"Whats wrong with me?" I cried. "Whats wrong with me? What did I do to make God so angry with me?" I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped my hand with it. "I can't believe what I've done..."

* * *

"What she's done? What _she's _done?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't take it anymore!" Momma and me faded back into the white room.

"I'm worried as well. When she was little, she was never this hard on herself. I just can't explain it."

"Look at me! _I'm _the explanation! _I'm _the reason she's grieving so much! If I had just went back inside, this would have never happened!" I began pacing nervously, "I-I can't bear watch her be like this! She's beating herself up for no reason! I-I-I gotta talk to her!" I went back into the see-all room.

"Please Gwen...stay strong. Stay strong for me."

* * *

I sat on the roof of my house, watching the sun go down.

"Dammit Gwen, you better be safe." I mumbled worriedly. "I need you to be safe..." I closed my eyes and pictured Gwen's smiling face, which I've only seen once. Why? Why did she have to go after him? Why did she feel as if revenge was the best thing? Why couldn't she have just let the police do their job? Why...? I opened my eyes. The sun set and now the sky was turning a dark blue.

"Honey?" My mother called up to me from the yard, "You've been up there for 3 hours. Come on down for dinner. Please?" I sighed. I could almost never say no to my mom. My dad? A whole different story.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and walked back inside. Gwen...

*Downstairs*

"It's about time." My father grumbled, cutting at his steak.

"Whatever." I plopped down in my seat.

"So, honey, what have you been thinking about?" my mother asked me, trying to make a conversation. I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I was thinking about something?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I'm your mother, I know these things. So tell me, what where you thinking about?"

"Gwen." I said with my head down. My father banged his hand on the table, making Mom jump. I, for one, saw it coming.

"Listen to me Duncan, as long as I am your father, you will have nothing to do with that girl! Do you understand?"

"So you expect me to just sit here and let some psychopath go after her?" I questioned.

"Leave that to the police!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice!" he stood, and I followed.

"What about Gwen? What's her choice, Dad? What other choice does she have but run for the rest of her life? YOU'RE NOT GONNA CATCH HIM!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"NO! GWEN'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE AND WE'RE SITTING HERE EATING FUCKING STEAK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I pushed my food off the table.

"Duncan!" my mother gasped.

"GO TO YOUR GODDAMN ROOM BOY!" My father shouted at me. I stomped up the stairs, but stopped halfway to turn and glare at my father.

"If Gwen dies, it you who I'll blame." I told him. "If Gwen dies, I'll never forgive you."

* * *

I dragged myself upstairs into Alex's old room. I lay down on his bed and cried myself to sleep. But I know, no matter how many things I smash, no matter how many tears I cry...Alex isn't coming back.

*In her dream*

I sit on a swing, in the rain. I'm not crying anymore, but I still feel horrible, ugly, alone...so alone. Suddenly, I don't feel the rain pound on me anymore. I look up and smile.

"Alex..."

"Hey Gwen." his face lit up. "It's been awhile since I've seen you smile." I stood, the rain now stopped. I let out a squeal of happiness and hugged my brother.

"I missed you so much Alex! I know this is a dream but...I'm glad I can still see you." Alex squeezed me.

"I'm not leaving you Gwen. I promise." I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Thank you, Alex."

* * *

**I feel so bad for not updating! I hope ya'll forgive meh! ! ! Please review!**


	19. Another One Dead?

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I-I-this is all my fault!" I began to burst into tears. Alex hugged me and rubbed my back.

"No Gwen, if anything, it's _my _fault. I should've never walked outside."

"I should've never ran to the police. People are dying because of me! I'm weak Alex. My story is over." Alex pulled back and shook his head, holding my shoulders.

"Gwen, you're beating yourself up for no reason! If anything, you should've called the cops sooner! _And, _you are not weak. Your story is NOT over. Gwen, you have to keep fighting!"

"I have no more fight left in me! I'm gonna die soon Alex. If he finds me...it's over." Alex closed his eyes and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"You can't give up." he opened his eyes again, which were beginning to turn red. "You can't let him get to you! Me and Momma are up there watching out for you! Praying for you! Why are you giving up? Why are you acting like you're weak? Look at all the shit we've been through! The teasing, the abuse, the-the everything! You have to pull through for the both of us! You have to be strong Gwen! Not just for me, but for Momma too. We love you Gwen."

"Alex...I love you too." we hugged and cried, the rain beginning to pour again. I opened my eyes, but he was gone. "Alex! Wait!" I dropped to my hands and knees, crying. "Come back...I need you..."

*Waking Up*

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't because I knew, I knew that if I opened them...Alex wouldn't be there.

"Alex...come back..."

* * *

I faded back into the white room.

"Wait! I wasn't ready! Gwen..." I began crying again.

"Alex? What happened?" Momma asked me.

"She's giving up. She's run out of energy...she's...lost." Momma knelt beside me and held me close.

"It's ok baby, she'll be fine, don't give up faith."

* * *

It was 12:48, and my parents were fast asleep. It was now or never. I snuck out the window of my bedroom and shimmied down the drain pipe. I jumped to the ground and ran into the street.

"I'm coming Gwen, I'm coming." I ran faster and faster, hoping she was still safe. I turned a corner, and ran into someone. "HEY!" I shouted.

"Shhhhhh! it's me! Annalisia!" the figure hushed me. I sighed in relief, glad it wasn't Gwen's dad.

"Annalisia, what're you doing out here?"

"I-uh-came for you. For help."

"What happened? I'm sort of in a rush."

"I ran away again...and I know you're probably looking for Gwen-and-I wanna help."

"Annalisia, you don't know what you're getting into!"

"I've been abused half my life. I know exactly what I'm getting into."

"Listen kid,"

"I'M NOT A KID!" She shouted, surprising me. She's usually quiet. "I haven't been a kid for years now. _Years. _I've been fending for myself, practically living on the streets, living through daily abuses, does this sound like the life of a child?" she was shaking.

"Hey, I'm sorry...I-I didn't know you had it so rough."

"So...can I come?"

"Yeah." We began running towards Gwen's house.

* * *

I walked downstairs, no longer tired, but alone. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A soft knock. I began shaking in fear. Was that my father, trying to see if I was here? I grabbed a broom but took the head off so I could swing it better. I walked to the door, hearing the knocks once more. 1...2...3...I quickly opened it, raising the broomstick, and-

"DON'T SWING!" 2 voices shouted. I lowered my 'staff' at the sight of Duncan and Annalisia. I quickly pulled them inside and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"Keeping you safe." Duncan said. Annalisia nodded.

"You-I can't let you do this!" I protested. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"We aren't going through this again." I sighed. No way am I winning this one.

"Fine. Hungry?" they nodded. I pulled out the 3 sandwiches Mrs. H gave me yesterday. "Here you go." they nodded and took a bite. Annalisia yawned. I smiled softly. She's such a little girl taking such risks for me.

"Um, Annalisia, you can take my room. Lock everything ok? Its up the stairs to the right." she nodded.

"Thank you." then, she stood and walked upstairs. I turned to Duncan.

"I don't get you. You hardly know me, yet you are willing to sacrifice anything. For me."

"I told you I don't know why. I just-I just do. Something tells me you need me. So here I am." I sat next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Duncan."

"Anytime Sweetheart." I smiled softly at him. He grabbed my right hand suddenly.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" He unraveled the tissue paper to see 3 deep cuts on the side and palm of my hand.

"I cut it punching the bathroom mirror." he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cause I was angry. Hey, what time is it?" he took out his phone.

"1:47" I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alright, you should get some sleep. You can sleep in Alex's room, which is up the stairs, to the left of the bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right in front of the stairs." he nodded and stood up.

"You're not gonna sleep?" I shook my head.

"Not tired. Oh and, it's kinda messy in there, just to let you know." he nodded again and began to walk upstairs.

"Night Sweetheart."

"Night Duncan." I stood up and walked into the kitchen, walking cautiously over broken glass. I opened the fridge and screamed. In the fridge...was a hand... I slammed the door shut. I heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Annalisia and Duncan burst into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"What happened to the kitchen?" Annalisia asked.

"Th-there's a-a-a h-hand..." I pointed to the refrigerator.

"Hand? W-Wha-?"

"The fridge." Annnlisia whispered. She walked over to the refrigerator door and opened it. She took a step backwards, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh God..." Duncan walked over and his eyes grew wide.

"Who-who's hand is that?" he asked in a hushed tone. I began shaking.

"I-I don't know." Duncan reluctantly grabbed a strap that was next to the hand.

"Oh God Gwen..."

"What?" he turned and showed me a badge and a ID picture of a lady with blonde hair. She looked so familiar...then I knew. I shook my head in disbelief. "No...No Duncan...it can't be." tears overflowing my eyes once more.

"Gwen, this is Detective O'Brian's hand."


	20. It Has to End Today

The 3 of us stared in shock at the contents of my fridge.

"This can't be..."

"A note!" Annalisia reached in and snatched a note from next to the hand. She read it aloud. "Gwen, I know you're here. And yes, I killed Detective O'Brian. Seems the CSI can't catch me. You just watch girl, all your allies will go down. One by one." she stopped. "That's all."

"Gwen?" Duncan asked in a worried tone.'

"We have to leave...now."

"But he'll find out where we left!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Keep all the doors locked, and every window except the one we leave in. Keep on a single light. More than one will make him suspicious when he comes. Bring nothing except a few bucks I have upstairs, we'll leave out my bedroom window." Annalisia went to turn on the small lamp in the living room.

"Ok, it's on."

"Lets go." We all ran upstairs after putting the hand back in the fridge. I pulled out my sock drawer and looked for the money I kept in the back. I took the 35 dollars and carefully closed the drawer. "Ok, time to go guys." They nodded and Duncan opened the window.

"Before we leave, you got your phone?" Duncan nodded.

"Yea, I'll go down the pipe first, then I'll catch you when you jump." he made his way out the window and carefully climbed into the backyard. "Ok!" he whisper-yelled.

"Go first Ann." she nodded and sat on the outside windowsill.

"Here I go." she jumped into Duncan's arms. He quickly set her down and waited for me. I also positioned myself on the windowsill, awkwardly closing the window behind me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped. Duncan caught me and I opened one eye. He chuckled. He set me down, and we went over the fence into the neighbor's backyard.

"Why are we going through the backyards?" Annalisia asked quietly.

"If we run in the streets, he might see us." I responded. She nodded.

"Faster." Duncan said, and ran on ahead of us. We sped forward to keep up. Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my life? Running? Hiding? Watching my friends fall? There must be another way...

*6:30*

We ran into the town and into the abandoned theater again. Why? Cause I'm almost positive he wouldn't think of coming here.

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Annalisia asked me.

"For now Annalisia. For now." She yawned again. "Why don't you rest? We'll stay here for the day, and leave at night." she nodded, took off her sweater and used it as a pillow. After a few minutes, she was asleep. I looked at Duncan. "I hate you, you know that?" he smirked.

"Why Sweetheart?"

"Cause you keep sacrificing everything for me. I hardly know you!" he shrugged.

"Get used to it, cause I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." I sighed.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Get rest, we leave later."

"What about you?"

"For once, . About. Me." he smirked.

"I'll try my best" he lay down using his sweater as a pillow. I sighed and stared at a boarded up window. I began to dose off, and soon enough, I fell asleep...

I opened my eyes and yawned. Holy crap I didn't mean to fall asleep! ! !

"H-hey Duncan? You up? Annalisia?" no answer. I looked around, squinting. I didn't see them. "Hellooooo?" I began to get scared, and an uneasy feeling tingled in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, a phone rang. I saw a bright light and picked up...Duncan's cell phone? I answered it. "Um..hello?"

"Gwendolyn." my heart stopped.

"Johnathan." he doesn't deserve to be called Papa, or father for that matter.

"Now Gwen, is that any way to address your father?"

"Fuck you." he chuckled.

"You looked so vulnerable in your sleep." what? "So did Duncan and Annalisia."

"I was right. You _are _a sick bastard. YOU TOOK THEM!"

"Now, now, no reason to raise your voice." I almost choked my phone. "Oh and, real smart to leave one light on. And lock all the doors. To bad you didn't close you bedroom window all the way. And the cash was gone. Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you Gwen. You think that I wouldn't think you would go to the theater. But you didn't think that I would know that, and follow you. Oh you looked so peaceful sleeping. I wanted to kill you right then and there...but...I wanna watch you suffer."

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. He chuckled again.

"I know dear. I know. And one more thing...I won't drink tonight, I wanna be sober when I spill yours and your friends blood." I heard two gunshots, and then the line went dead. I screamed in anger and threw the phone hard against the wall, breaking it into tiny pieces. I began walking toward the exit when I kicked something. I picked it up and saw it was a gun. It had a note on it.

_You're going to need this._

Of course my father would leave a gun for me. That's the way he plays the game. I stored it in my sweater pocket and left the theater. Today, my father will be sent back to the hell hole he crawled out of.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update you guys! :( I wasn't feeling well. But I'm all better now! :D I'll try to update again tomorrow or the next day. I tend to procrastinate alot... Review guys!**


	21. I Have to Help

I stopped in front of my house. Goddamn it all to hell. Deep breath. In...out. I patted my sweater pocket to make sure the gun was still there...it was. I listened for a short while, but didn't hear anything. I took yet another deep breath and opened the door, my hand on the trigger of the weapon in my pocket. Nobody was in the living room. The lamp was still on... I heard a thump, and I whirled around. It came from the kitchen. I walked cautiously in that direction, straining all senses, praying that I could get my friends out alive. I heard another thump. I walk in the kitchen, and look around, thoroughly searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Then, I noticed that the fridge was pulled up alittle less than a foot. I walked beside it and saw...Annalisia. She was stuck. Her mouth, hands and legs were taped up, and she was bruised. Not to mention her lip was bleeding.

"Oh God Annalisia." I whispered. I could tell she heard me, because she was straining to turn around. I pulled the refrigerator out some more and pulled her out. I slowly removed the tape so it didn't hurt, and then hugged her. "Thank God you're ok." I whispered.

"I'm scared Gwen." she said in a shaky voice, barely audible.

"Listen, it's ok. Everything is gonna be fine if you listen to me." she nodded. "I need you to go to the police station and get help. I know it's pretty far away, but you gotta get there as fast as possible. Do you know where Duncan and my father are?" she shook her head.

"When I woke up, me and Duncan were tied up on the floor of your living room. He dragged me to the kitchen, I tried to kick him, but then her punched me and tied up my feet. He stuffed me behind the fridge and left. I think he went upstairs because I didn't hear the door open or close before you came. Whats gonna happen Gwen?" Honestly, I didn't know, but I didn't want to worry her further.

"I'm gonna end this." Suddenly, a heavy thump was heard above us. Annalisia was shaking. "Go Annalisia, everything'll be fine. I swear." She nodded and silently slipped out the front door.

* * *

I ran out the house, limping slightly, straining my legs. Everything that happened replayed in my mind.

_Early that morning..._

_I opened my eyes. My chin was being scratched by a scruffy carpet. Wait...carpet? I tried to sit up, but my hands were tied together with rope. I looked to the other side. Duncan, also tied up, was fast asleep._

_"D-Duncan? Wake up...p-please..." He didn't move. I rolled over and nudged him with my elbow. He furrowed his brow then opened his eyes. He also failed in trying to get up._

_"What the...? Annalisia? Where the hell are we?" I looked in front of me, but saw only wall. I turned on my back and sat up. I felt my blood run cold. Duncan sat up as well, and tensed up._

_"How'd we get back here?" I asked, whispering._

_"How do you think?" A cold voice snapped. We turned our heads to see Gwen's father._

_"Where's Gwen?" Duncan demanded. Johnathan chuckled._

_"Actually, I just got off the phone with should be on her way."_

_"Tell me, when exactly did you lose your goddamn mind?"_

_"When Gwen was born. But no more questions. C'mon girl, we're gonna play a little hide-n-seek." He began walking toward me. Me and Duncan tried to shuffle away, but that only made him laugh. He grabbed my leg and began pulling me towards the kitchen. I screamed and kicked him with my free leg. He punched me in my leg, then my face, busting open my lip._

_"Annalisia!" Duncan shouted as Johnathan taped up my legs and mouth. 'God...help us...' I prayed as I was stuffed and squished behind the refrigerator._

_Right now..._

I ran as fast as I possibly could with a limp towards the police station.

I have no idea what Gwen's plan is, and I have no idea what happened to Duncan. But I know one thing...

I have to help.


	22. Could I Really Kill Him?

"YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD!" I screamed into the duct tape covering my mouth. Jonathan chuckled.

"C'mon now Duncan, I was sure you'd put up a bigger fight." He toyed with his gun. I growled. I wanted to shove that gun in his mouth and blow his brains against the wall. Suddenly, we heard a soft click. He squatted down, eye level with me. "Sounds like your girlfriends here." he said with a smirk. I glared at him. Fuck you, I repeated over and over in my head. "Lets give her something to worry about, shall we?" he punched me in the face, knocking the chair backwards, making a loud thump. Jackass. A few seconds later, we heard another soft click. Did she leave? Hope so.

"What a wimp. Got that much from her mother. You know it's her fault she died." I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "But that can wait. I have to avenge my wife." He cocked his gun and stared at the door.

* * *

"Avenge me..." Momma stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Avenge me..." her eyes got watery.

"He only cared about you." I said, arms crossed.

"I know. We would fight about you children all the time. He never wanted kids, I couldn't get enough of you."

"Then why would he put up with us?"

"Because of me. I begged him to. I thought that if he got used to you-"

"That he would love us? Mom, what he loved was booze and _you. _But he knew that you were always closest to Gwen. HE THINKS IT'S HER FAULT YOU DIED!" She nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry." I turned and mumbled,

"Being sorry isn't going to save Gwen."

* * *

As soon as Annalisia got out of the house, I took the gun out of my pocket and cocked it, slowly so it wouldn't make much noise. Then, I saw on the floor, a knife. I carefully placed it in my belt under my sweater so he wouldn't see it. I then took off my shoes and tip-toed quietly up the stairs. I have to be extra careful. When he's sober, my father has intense hearing... I mentally slapped myself. He. Is. Not. PAPA. He could never be Papa. I stood at the top of the stairs, thinking. He wouldn't be in his bedroom, and he wouldn't be in my bedroom. So...Alex? I walked toward Alex's room, but froze before I grabbed the handle. Think of where he wouldn't go...and thats where he'll be. I turned.

He's in his bedroom.

I cautiously walked towards the bedroom. I took a deep breath, but that didn't help the sick feeling in my stomach. I pulled out the gun. Could I really kill my own father? Could I really spill the blood of another human being?

I grabbed the handle...

...

...

...

I took another deep breath...

...

...

...

I turned the handle...

...

...

...

I opened the door.


	23. Lets Go

I stepped in, prepared for a gunshot, or a knife being thrown...nothing happened. Instead, I saw Duncan, tied to a chair and on the floor, his face cut up and bleeding.

"Duncan..." I breathed. He opened his eyes and saw me. He began struggling against the ropes and shouted against the tape on his mouth. I began walking closer. He shook his head fiercely but I kept walking, as if in a trance. My grip on the gun weakened, and I knelt down next to Duncan, and ripped off the tape.

"TURN AROUND!" he shouted. The door slammed and I turned and shot the gun. I opened my eyes(which I squeezed shut when I shot the bullet) to see Johnathan. His head was cocked to the side, and there was a bullet mark next to his head on the door. And he was holding a gun.

"Hello my dear Gwendolyn." he said with a smirk.

"I wanna thank you for the gun." I cocked the gun again. His smirk widened.

"I though we went over this Gwen. You don't have the _balls _to shoot your father." I glared at him.

"But I thought about it, and I finally came to a conclusion."

"What would that be?"

"You're not my _father._" I shot at him again, and he dove to the side. He stared at me, wide-eyed. That shock soon turned to anger, for he began shooting at me, I dove behind the bed and then dragged Duncan behind with me. I saw that he had been shot in the arm.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

"Yea." he said with a nod. The gunfire stopped. I peeked over the edge of the bed. He wasn't there. I finished untying Duncan.

"Stay here."

"Gwen."

"Goddamn it Duncan this isn't up for discussion! You are hurt, you risk too much. Annalisia will be back soon and it'll all be over. I can't let you die. Please, God please stay here." Duncan said nothing. I stood and cocked my gun again. Breathe in, breathe out. I tiptoed out of the room and pointed my gun while looking down both ends of the hall. Man, i felt like a freakin secret agent... not as fun and easy as I imagined when I was younger... I tip-toed silently down the stairs. No one in the living room. I was about to go into the kitchen when...

**bam! **Punched right in the face. **Bam! **Punched in the stomach. **Bam! **Pushed against the wall. My vision was blurry, but I quickly moved away as another fist flew at the wall, leaving a crack and a small indention. My vision cleared up. I kept avoiding the punches that...Satan, threw at me, but didn't back away too much. If I did, he would pull out his gun and shoot me. My own gun scattered across the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, dodging a punch.

"What could you possibly want to know?" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Why'd you give me a gun?"

"For fun." he stopped throwing punches and I glared at him.

"Fun? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? ! ?" he chuckled.

"So serious. Got that much from your mother." I saw him slowly reach for the gun in his pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my gun on the floor. I dove for it, and he whipped out his own gun.

**BAAAM!**

* * *

I can't believe the police station is this far! It took me almost an hour to get here! I burst inside, and I saw 3 cops. 2 I recognized as Duncans parents and the other...unfamiliar. Mrs. Hayes spotted me.

"Anna-Annalisia?" I nodded, too exhausted to speak. She jogged over to me. "Honey you're bleeding!" I shooed her hand away.

"Wounds...not important...Gwen...Duncan...need help...ohhh..." I was breathing heavily. Mr. Hayes came over as soon as his son's name was mentioned.

* * *

I was surprised when she mentioned Duncan. I jogged over to Annalisia.

"Duncan?"

_Flashback_

_My alarm clock went off at regular time. It was Friday, but when I went downstairs, Duncan wasn't there._

_"Probably sleeping in." I muttered. A few minutes later, I _still _didn't see Duncan, so I went to his room. I banged on the door._

_"Duncan! Get up!" no response. "You get up right now! You'll miss your bus!" My wife(whose name I forgot) walked by._

_"Oooh, resisting a police officer, federal offence." she said with a slight chuckle. I growled at the closed door and barged in. My son was nowhere to be found._

_"He's gone..."_

_End Flashback_

Annalisia nodded. "Gwens house." she confirmed after finally catching her breath.

"Sweetheart did you run here?" My wife asked. She nodded again. She then stood up straight and looked at me. "Round up the officers. We aren't letting him escape again." I nodded and got our group. This bastard is going down.

* * *

**I'm sososososososooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half...i'm reeeeeeal sorry. And on top of THAT this is real short...forgive me? ? ?**


	24. Not How I Thought It Would End

I screamed out in pain as the bullet dug through my left leg. My dad cocked his gun again and laughed.

"Whassa matter Gwen?" he taunted, "Can't take the pain?" he chuckled. I sat up with a grunt and moved back against the wall. I put up my gun but he kicked it out of my hands. Tears streamed down my face. It's all over...

* * *

"GWEN! ! !" I shouted at the screen. "GWEN!" I ran to my Momma and cried against her chest. I felt her shake as she sobbed with me. Momma gently pushed me away and walked towards the screen.

"Gwendolyn...it's not your time. You to fight. Fight for us. We love you Gwen...thats why we don't want to see you yet..." she turned to me. "Alex, pray for your sister." I nodded.

"I...I will Momma..."

* * *

Satan cocked his gun and pointed it at my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. Suddenly, I heard a shout and a crash, and I opened my eyes to see Duncan wrestling my father to the ground. I quickly processed everything that just happened and scrambled painfully to my gun. I pointed it at my father, but he and Duncan kept moving...I was afraid to shoot.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon..." I whispered to myself, trying to get a clear shot. I focused closely on the scene and noticed 2 things. One, Duncan's arm was still bleeding. 2, my 'father' still held his gun firmly in his hand.

I took a lucky shot and shot the gun out of his hands. He shouted in pain and pushed Duncan off him, whom fell on the ground. I used the wall to stand, but my father didn't seem to notice. He fixed his angry gaze on Duncan and kicked him hard in the bad arm. Duncan cried out in agony.

"I was playing with you upstairs, boy. But now, games over." He used his bloody hand to grab Duncan by the throat and began choking him. No, no, no... I raised my gun...cocked it...

and pulled the trigger.

**BAAAMM!**

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the cop car. Anxiously squirming in my seat.

"You ok honey?" Mrs Hayes asked me through the rear view mirror. I nodded.

"Yeah...can't this thing go any faster?" I blurted out. I bit my lip. "Sorry..." I muttered. Mr Hayes sighed.

"S'ok." he picked up the speed a bit. I'm so worried...I hope we make it in time...

* * *

I opened my eyes and caught my breath. I looked to see Gwen leaning against the wall with the gun shaking in her hands. On the ground...was Gwen's dad. She limped over to me.

"Is it over...?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. I nodded.

"It's over Gwen...you did it." I hugged her tightly. I took a step back and smiled at her. "You saved us." suddenly, her smile dropped. "Gwen."

"DUCK!" she pushed me out of the way and, quick as a flash, pulled out a knife from her belt. I hit the ground but quickly turned around to see Gwen stabbing her father...and him stabbing her. They both fell to the ground.

"GWEN!" I screamed.

* * *

I limped to Duncan.

"Is it over...?" I whispered quietly. He nodded.

"It's over Gwen...you did it." he hugged me and smiled. "You saved us." I looked over his shoulder and my smile dropped. My father was standing up, and the shiny object in his hand was undoubtedly a knife. "Gwen?"

"DUCK!" I pushed him to the ground and quickly whipped out my knife and lunged forward. I stabbed my father, but felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It throbbed terribly. My breath became ragged as I watched Satan's eyes slowly shut. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, listening to my name being screamed. Then...I blacked out.

* * *

We drove up to the house. As we stepped out of the car, we heard a faint "DUCK!" from somewhere inside. An iceball grew in my stomach.

"COME ON!" I shouted, running towards the house. I heard the footsteps of the police officers behind me. As I reached the door, I heard Duncan's voice shout: "GWEN!" The iceball grew bigger. I left the door open from before, so I barged in to see...I gasped at the scene.

"No...NO! GWEN!" I ran over to Duncan, who held a bloody Gwen in his arms. Duncan looked at me as I fell to my knees. A mix of tears and blood stained his face, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"I couldn't protect her..." he whispered. I hugged him and we cried as paramedics and officers filled the room.

"Duncan." we both looked up to see Duncan's father. Duncan stood to be face to face with his dad. I stayed on my knees and watched them. Mr. Hayes face turned soft. "I'm sorry son. I'm so so sorry. You...are a good man. You tried your best to protect these two girls." Duncan began to cry.

"But I couldn't dad...I couldn't." Mr. Hayes hugged his son and Mrs Hayes came over with the paramedics, whom took away Gwen. I sat on the floor and looked around.

This is not how I thought it would end...

* * *

**Is this the end? ? ? I THINK NOT! ! ! !**


	25. Finally Life is Good

_I was in a tunnel. It was so dark in there...Suddenly, I saw a bright light. _

_"Gwen..." a soft voice said. It was so familiar... "Gwen...my dearest Gwendolyn..." It couldn't be..._

_"Momma?" My mother and brother appeared before me...dressed in a pearly white._

_"It's not your time Gwen..." Momma said._

_"You to fight it Gwen. Fight for us." Alex added with a sad smile. I dropped to my knees._

_"I have no fight left." I said, tears streaming down my face. Momma kneeled down and brushed them away. Her touch stopped all the pain._

_"You know I love you right?" she said, tears threatening to spill. I nodded, biting my lip. "That why I don't want to see you yet." Alex smiled and nodded._

_"It's too soon Gwen...you have your whole life ahead of you. Live it well...don't make the same mistake I did." I stood and hugged my family. I stepped back._

_"It's time to go back." nobody moved, but they got further and further away._

_"I love you Gwen!" they shouted._

_"I love you too..." I responded softly. I turned to see another bright light, not as bright as before...but bright all the same..._

_"I'm coming Duncan..."_

* * *

I stayed in the hospital over-night, my arm was put in a sling. It's gonna be hell to stretch it out when I get it out. Annalisia is a frequent visitor, apologizing multiple times.

"I still think that if I had just run a bit faster-"

"Annalisia!"

"Hm?" I smiled softly.

"Its alright. There's nothing you could've done differently. It's ok, I promise." she smiled and walked out of the room. I leaned back into my pillow. No, it _wasn't _ok. Gwen could be dying, dead, or in intensive care...nothing is going how I imagined...I don't want her to die. I sat there thinking about how much I would miss her when Annalisa burst back in.

"Yes?"

"Gwen's awake!" I sat up abruptly, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm.

"What?"

"Gwen. Is. AWAKE!" she squealed happily! "Doctors say that she's gonna make a full recovery and nothing vital was stabbed! She's open for visitors now!" she smiled brightly, and so did I. This is the happiest I've been in days. _DAYS._

"Hey, can you uh...step out for a bit? So I can put on some pants?" she giggled.

"Sure Duncan. But hurry up!" she stepped out of the room and I hurriedly slipped on my pants and walked outside where Annalisia was waiting. We walked 2 doors down the Gwen's room. A doctor walked out.

"Sorry kids, one visitor at a time." Annalisia took a step back.

"You go first." she said with a smile. I nodded and walked in. As soon as i did, Gwen opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Duncan!" she exclaimed happily, carefully sitting up. I walked over and saw that her eyes were red, as if she were crying.

"Hey, are you ok?" her smiled turned soft and looked at her hands, which were placed on her lap.

"I saw them Duncan."

"Huh? Who?"

"Alex...and Momma."

"But I thought..." she nodded.

"I was this close to death." she said, making a small gap with her fingers. "I saw the light, and I saw my family." She looked down again, and a tear fell into her open palm. she closed her petite hand into a fist.

"I miss them so much..." she smiled sadly. She looked up at me. "And I missed you." I felt my cheeks turn hot. But for once, I didn't worry about my ego and sat on the large bed next to her.

"You saved me." I said, grabbing her hand. She squeezed it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"But I'm fine now." she said with a smile. I unconsciously reached forward and stroked her cheek. She's been through so much. She blushed. I took a deep breath. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned forward, ever so slowly, and kissed her. She gasped against my mouth...but then returned the kiss.

"Awwww..." we both looked to see Annalisia leaning against the doorway. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh uh...sorry..." Gwen smiled.

"Come Annalisia, I have to ask you something." She walked up to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Aren't there only supposed to be one visitor at a time?" I asked. Annalisia shrugged.

"Who cares? So Gwen, what do you need to ask me?"

* * *

I took a deep breath before asking the question.

"What about _your _parents?" I asked. Annalisia looked down.

"I told the police about em...and they found drugs in our house. They were arrested." I nodded. She then look up and appeared very cheerful. "But guess what!"

"What?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Your parents adopted me! I'm gonna be your little sister!" Duncan's grin grew wider.

"This is gonna be fun."

This may be how I pictured it, but finally:

Life is good.

* * *

**Next chappie is last chappie! :( sad face. I'll have it up early tomorrow or later tonight. Lurv chu all! 3**


	26. Its All Over

**I know I said I was gonna have it up yesterday, but something important came up...a doctors appointment, school, hours of homework, chores...and forgetfulness...ok, it not as important as I made it seem...just, don't be mad, ok?**

* * *

About a week later, Duncan and I were checked out of the hospital and we finally got to go to school. I had a bad limp, but the doctors said it would get better soon if I kept walking. Duncan's arm didn't need a sling, but they kept it tightly wrapped up. Annalisia had a few cuts and scratches, but nothing too serious. Thank God. We approached the school and Annalisia held the door open for us. Duncan laughed.

"You know little sis, we're crippled, but we're not handicapped." she giggled, being used to him calling her little sis.

"I know, I know, just get inside and be grateful." Duncan stuck his tongue out at her, she returned the gesture. I rolled my eyes.

"Really guys? Really?" We walked inside and almost automatically, girls came up to Duncan and asked to sign his cast thingy. He denied all offers. I laughed and walked over to my locker, my limp clearly visible to the teen world.

"Look who finally decided to show her scarred face." I smirked.

"Nice to see you too Heather." I turned to see Heather, Courtney, Beth, and Lindsay. With Alejandro, Justin, Brady, and Trent. Wow...more followers everyday.

"Heard there was a shootout in your house." Courtney said. I tensed up.

"What's the matter Gwenny?" Heather asked, "Suicide attempt gone wrong?" I pivoted on my good leg and punched her in the face.

"_Mi amor!_" Alejandro exclaimed.

"You know what Heather? They say never to judge a book by its cover. But you went way beyond that. You opened the book, and wrote all over the pages." Courtney glared at me.

"You listen to _me_, you gothic, emo, _freak._ You are a loser, an outcast, a nobody. You have _no _right to talk to us that way."

"I plead the 1st. Freedom of speech bitch." I responded with a laugh.

"So you _do _pay attention in social studies!" she said, sarcastically surprised.

"Um _hell-o? _Bloody nose over here!" Heather shouted angrily. I looked at Lindsay, Beth, Trent and Brady.

"Go live your own life. Following these bitches will get you nowhere." With that, I walked away.

* * *

After Duncan and Gwen left, I departed for the 6th grade hallways. As I reached my locker, Delaney, and her followers, Brandon and Mike, walked up to me.

"Hey Emolisia! Long time no see."

"Not long enough." I muttered to myself. Brandon grabbed my face and made me look up at him.

"Are these fresh? You must've been working hard." I pulled back and crossed my arms.

"Go away..." I muttered again. Then I remembered what Duncan told me:

_"They're always gonna try to put you down. Don't be afraid to get up again. Don't let them walk all over you, raise your voice!"_

"Must've been up all night trying to get those razor lines perfect." mike said. The 3 laughed.

"Anymore cuts we need to know about?" Delaney asked, "Hurry up, cause we have the whole student body to tell...Oops!" she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." I glared at her from behind my bangs. Delaney got all in my face. "But you won't do anything anyway? Will you? You're just a silly little girl. You are nothing, _no one._" she pushed me against the lockers and Brandon and Mike snickered.

"No. I'm. NOT!" I shouted, pushing her so hard she landed on her butt. She stared at me in shock. Brandon and Mike stood there, jaws wide open. "I am NOT a nobody! I am NOT just a silly little girl! You don't know me, so just keep to your pathetic little clique! Thats all you and Heather do! You sisters make me SICK!" then I walked into homeroom, very proud of myself.

* * *

*lunch*

All day: "Duncan can I sign your arm?" "Oh Duncan you poor baby!" "What happened Duncan?" "Oh my poor poor Dunky!"

My response: "No." "Whatever." "I fell." "Piss off Courtney!"

I sat down at lunch, finally free from all annoying people. I saw Gwen walk in, and waved her over.

"Hey Duncan." she said with a smile.

"Hey Sunshine." I kissed her on her cheek and she smiled and blushed.

"NO WAY!" we turned and saw the Gossip Queen...LeShawna. "Gwen and Danger Boy? DATING? ! ? ! Oh this is too good!" she whipped out her phone and walked away.

"Oh God." Gwen groaned. I nodded in agreement. 3...2...1...

"DUNCAN MICHEAL HAYES!" Courtney screeched, walking towards our little table. I smirked.

"Who me?"

"Don't you play games with me Duncan!" she motioned towards Gwen.

"What is this? ! ? !" I picked up a bag of chips.

"Why this, Courtney, is a bag of chips, a delicious source of what I like to call, "Junk Food". Ever heard of it?" She glared at me while Gwen nearly chocked laughing.

"Oh no no no Duncan. You are NOT dating this trash. You're supposed to love ME and only ME!" she looked as if she were on the verge of tears, but since I know Courtney, I could tell they were crocodile tears. Gwen laughed.

"_Please!_ Don't play that card with him if you aren't gonna play it as well."

"What are you talking about Gothica?"

* * *

I ignored the comment.

"What I mean, is that you expect Duncan to love you, when you don't love him." Courtney's put on a look of fake confusion. Duncan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Justin." Duncan sat up straight.

"JUSTIN? ! ? !"- then, he burst out laughing "You're dating THAT pansy? HAHAHAHAAHHA!" Courtney's jaw dropped.

"He is NOT a PANSY!" she shouted.

"So you ARE dating him?" I pressed.

"I didn't say I did."

"But you didn't say you _didn't _either. So tell me, Courtney, when did you start dating him? When Duncan broke up with you, or when you joined Heathers little group?" she glared at me.

"I don't have to answer to you." with that, she turned on her heel and left. I sighed. Oh Courtney...what the hell is wrong with you? I turned to Duncan.

"She's an idiot." In said. He nodded. The bell rang and we cleared out of the cafeteria. As we walked through the halls, we heard whispers, saw people pointing, heads shaking, one person said: "He could do _so _much better." Duncan stopped and turned around.

"Yes everyone! I hear you! You aren't as quiet as you may think! Yes, you stupid, annoying stuck-up sons-of-bitches, I _am _dating Gwen! GET OVER IT." He turned to me, grabbed my waist, pulled me close, and kissed me. Gentle, but not too gentle, needy, but not completely so. Just...perfect. I melted into the kiss. There were gasps, and I could just picture everyones faces. I smiled against Duncan's mouth.

"Showoff." I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"I know."

*After School*

Me and Duncan waited at the gates for Annalisia. She skipped up to us.

"Heard you stood up to Delaney." Duncan said with a smirk. She blushed and scratched her head.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Word travels fast in these halls." I said. She nodded.

"True, true. Heard you two put on a little show in the halls." I put an arm around Duncan's neck, and he slipped his hand around my waist.

"Did you now?" Annalisia laughed.

"Yes. Yes I did." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Lets go home ladies." I looked at the sky and smiled, hoping they'll see me and smile back.

I love you guys.

"You ok Sunshine?" Duncan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lets go home."

Home...finally.

* * *

Me and Momma smiled at the screen.

"Finally Momma...it's over." Momma nodded.

"And our duty as her guardians are over." she took my hand. "Are you ready Alex? Are you ready to finally rest in peace?"

"Will I be able to see her again?" she smiled softly.

"Maybe. Maybe." I smiled at the screen. She's happy, she's safe, she's in love, she has a family. She looked up, staring directly at us through the screen. Gwen smiled. I smiled back. I looked at Momma. She smiled as well.

"I love you, my dear Gwendolyn." she whispered. I love you too, Gwen. I turned towards my mother.

"I'm ready." she smiled and hugged me. I took one last look at Gwen before closing my eyes and fading away.

Finally, I'm at peace.

* * *

I sat on the roof that night after dinner. I thought about what my life would've been like if my father actually loved me and Alex. If he had always been 'Papa' to me. If Momma hadn't died...if it wasn't my birthday...I sighed. I miss her and Alex so much. And believe it or not, I miss Papa. Not Johnathan, or father...but Papa, the one I loved and loved me. But it doesn't matter now. He's dead and I'm safe.

It's all over...finally.

* * *

**The end! I hope you like! I know I'm a horrible updater...*smacks hand* there, my hand has been punished. Review! I love ya'll!**


End file.
